Back In Rosewood
by TheHeartofWriting
Summary: Aria walked away from Ezra in his classroom, silently hoping that he would come after her, but years pass and she finds the book he wrote about their lovestory. With Ezra returning to the small town to create the movie based off the popular book, everything unfolds. Lets begin for it was back in Rosewood where it all began. Please Review!
1. Let's Begin

**A/N: As I post this story I can't help but shake my head. I know this is probably going to backfire on me, having two Pretty Little Liars stories in the early stages of writing and yet here I am with another story. I really hope you enjoy this story, I'm actually really happy with what became of this first chapter. Please note that with two other Pretty Little Liars stories (The Whole Truth and Being In Love Means Keeping Secrets) and also having a full load of college work to do that you will give me the time needed to put my full attention on the important things and in given time will see updates to this story. My main goal here is to give you quality writing and continued love for Ezria. PLEASE REVIEW FOR IT IS WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED AND HELPS ME TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU AS A READER LIKE ABOUT THE STORY! THANK YOU!**

Back In Rosewood

Chapter One: Lets Begin…

~The sleepy town would forever be the turning point in my life. The chapters in my story that held the memories of B26~

(Prologue to the book)

_We hear it all the time, those moments in your life when things change, whether for good or bad they have an impact. The places you go, the people you meet, the events that shatter your thoughts and tear your heart and mind in two. For me that town was the back roads of Rosewood, the person Aria, and the events that would shatter my thoughts would be so haunting and captivating that they still remain today. The only way to make sense of it all is to write it down, to make some conclusion of how it began. How it began, how it became more, and in the end how it all came to rest upon what is now the present. Even now as I write these words, the thoughts and feelings have me trapped back in the past. Time frozen in Rosewood as I think about the young girl, the short brunette with big hazel eyes and a style so unique, you just could not stand to not stare. Here is where the story lies, but I must warn you that these events and memories are heartfelt; they will take you on a journey and will leave you questioning what you believe. They did then for me, and they still do for me now. You see, I was in love, but like all stories we couldn't be together. In some ways we were like your everyday Romeo and Juliet, The Notebook, and Titanic love, but this one had a twist. It would easier to start from the beginning, to write this from the moment I first met Aria, but maybe the clearest way to write this is to start from where it ended and to work backwards. Maybe the key to what truly happened needs to be found by starting at the point of where it fell apart, the moment when my heart and mind were torn in two and I was questioning everything I believed in. The moment when I wanted nothing more than to just wrap my arms around my soul mate and forget the world, but its not that simple. So this is the end of the beginning and I hope that by the end of this story we, as reader and writer will understand things, that life takes us by surprise and questions everything we know to be true. Lets begin for it was back in Rosewood where it all began…._

(Aria)

I turned the page, the prologue explaining to me the back drop of what the story would be about, but also a foreshadow of what's to come. Then again, I knew this story better than anyone else. I didn't have to read the story, even though I had so many times now I could practically quote it. I didn't have to read the story, for I had lived it. My mind is whirling with thoughts as I close the hardcover book, turning it over in my hand to see the summary on the back. His black and white picture staring at me like it does every time I look at it. His dark curly hair, piercing eyes, and boyish smile haunting me like it did every night before I went to bed. Ezra. Even though he had changed his name from Ezra Fitz to Ezra Fitzgerald, I still knew it was him. Before I even turned to the back and saw his picture, I knew it was him. I didn't have to read the summary to know it was about us, and yet I did. I remember the day I bought it at the small bookstore in town, the middle-aged woman giving me a smile as she rang up the book at the register. The smile on her face as she told me it was one of her favorites and I replied by saying it is mine too. I remember walking out of the bookstore and down the street to my apartment, where I sat in the dimly lit room with a blanket wrapped around me as I cracked open the first page of Back to Rosewood and smoothened the page back. The dedication written to B26, _May happiness be with you always. Love Ezra._ That familiar feeling swelling deep within the pit of my stomach, the happiness, pain, sadness, and love I felt always there. I finished the book that night, finding myself turning the pages with the knowledge of what truly happened and yet still being taken aback by the circumstances these two lovers had been pushed to. Like he had written in the beginning I had allowed myself to be taken on a journey of emotions, and by the end I couldn't help but feel every emotion possible. Now, as I sit here in the same chair with the same blanket draped over me I close the book once more, I set the worn copy on top of a small stack of books on the nearby coffee table. The books with the same title as all the others, Back to Rosewood by Ezra Fitzgerald. People find it strange to have multiple copies of one, but this book was special in ways people just couldn't understand. The only people who understood were my best friends Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, and still to some extent they didn't even understand. Rumors have been circling in this small town called Rosewood. That the famous author to this great love story would be returning to where the based on true events, fictional story took place. By stating that it's a fictional story based off true events, it allowed both Ezra and I to be free from scrutiny as people read the story. He wouldn't be found sick by writing a love story based off a student, teacher relationship and no one would suspect that I was the Aria in the story. Of course the girls in town were all excited to meet the author, who wouldn't be? But it wasn't meet and greets or book signings that was bringing him here, no he would be staying in town to film the movie that was inspired off the book. Yes, I would have to eventually meet him and frankly, I'm feeling the emotions that came from reading the book. So like the book says, lets begin for it is here in Rosewood where it all begins….

**Well here is the first chapter to Back In Rosewood, I hope you found it interesting. I love the idea of Ezra having written a book about the love he and Aria faced when she was still his student. Seeing it through his eyes of what it was like and then having Aria's prospective not only having her tell us, but also by having her reflect off what Ezra thinks. Also, the idea of them making a movie out of the book so Ezra will be in town for awhile and it would be interesting to see how the two react once they see each other again and see what becomes of their "relationship" as the movie gets underway. I know it can seem a bit mind boggling, but I think its going to work. I'm not quit sure where this story is going, although I do have some ideas ****laid out, but trying to get to those ideas in a story can be a difficult. What I REALLY hope you will do is send me a REVIEW OR A PM as to many ideas you many have and FEEDBACK as to what you thought of the story.**

**Please REVIEW/PM and be looking for updates! **

**~Ezra and Aria, True Love Alway...Alway...~**


	2. From A Distance I'm By Your Side

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I sorry if you though this was a new chapter, I saw some mistakes and I wanted to change them. I started my first year of college and quickly found that I have little time for my stories, but I always had it in the back of my mind that I would finish my PLL stories, it may take me awhile to post chapters, but it will be done. On the bright side, I plan on taking a creative writing class next semester so I should have sometime to write. PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBMIT IDEAS BECAUSE I'M KINDA LOST ON SOMETHINGS...I HAVE IDEAS, BUT NEED HELP FITTING THEM INTO THE STORY! THANK YOU!**

Back In Rosewood

Chapter Two: From A Distance I'm By Your Side

_ We were forbidden lovers, yet we couldn't stand to be away from each other. It wasn't like we planned this for to happen, in the beginning we didn't even realize the gap between us. But that's a story for another time. I told you we would start from where it fell apart, I hope that by doing so you will see that maybe it was wrong or maybe it was right, but for the few months I spent with Aria, they meant more to me than any other moments in my life. So this is how it ended…._

_ The rain pitter-pattered against the windows, the sky dark with the black clouds. Flashes of light illuminating the sky as lightening struck down upon the damp earth, the rumbles of thunder shaking the ground beneath my feet. My hair was dripping wet, water droplets clinging to the jacket I wore. A chill ran through the air as my shoes squeaked under me, the little tracks of water being left behind on the tile floor. The school was occupied with students huddled in the library as the storm brewed outside. For precautionary reasons it was safer to keep everyone in the same room, but I just wanted to take a few moments to clear my head as I walked to my classroom. At the moment my heart and mind were at a battle. Yet the only thing that remained the same was the subject of my conflict and that was the growing love for a young girl I knew I shouldn't love, but couldn't help loving. Aria. She was the reason I was at war with myself, but deep down I know that I had brought this upon myself. My head was telling me that what I was doing was wrong, that falling in love with a student went against what was morally right. But then my heart would tell me to forget morals that being with her felt right and that it was all that mattered. She was my student, yes, but we had met at a time when we didn't have that barrier between us and everything had seemed so right. These thoughts continued to rage on, causing not only emotional pain, but physical pain as well. The tugging of emotions has caused lack of sleep, therefore creating exhaustion and a pain to grow in my stomach from the twisting of knots that seemed to tighten with every conflicting argument. My mind was spinning, making concentrating on the basics of life difficult. I found myself lost in memories and before I knew it time would elapse into the early morning hours. Even as I walk towards my classroom I know I'm not fully here. I know she's here, she's in this school, in the library. I know she must be wondering what happened to me, I had just up and left without a word. I had to, I knew that if I would have told her she would have told me to stay, to work this out together, but I couldn't do that. We had almost gotten caught too many times, the homecoming dance, the play rehearsals, and even that night in my car in the woods. _

_ The room was dark as I swung open the wooden door, leaving the key in the lock. My steps were sluggish and slow, my shoulders hunched as I placed my briefcase on my old desk. Shedding my jacket, I placed it on the back of the chair, the room remaining silent until a rumble of thunder broke through the walls. It was then as I turned away from the chalkboard to face the window did I see her. A flash of lightening brightened the room for a split second, but I knew it was her, and I froze. She sat quietly in the first seat near the window, her body looking even smaller than usual as she slouched over the desk. Our eyes met, yet neither of us spoke a word. We did this often during class, the stares that meant to only be quick glances. The secret meanings behind literature as we would hold class discussions and quickly talk between classes as if nothing was going on between us. It was in moments like those that I knew in my mind it was wrong to do what we were doing, but when that bell would ring and she would stay after school to talk, we would fall back into ourselves. My mind would turn off the teacher mode as we would walk shoulder to shoulder into the library, with the librarian gone for the evening we would sneak towards the back stacks. The section where old Shakespearean literature stood on tall shelves. The place where students rarely visited and we would drop our defenses. I would take her in my arms and push her against the dusty books, my body molding to hers. A smile would creep over our faces as our breathing becomes labored and all we have to do is stare into each other's eyes. My blue orbs would meet her hazel as my heartbeat would quicken and the only thought that would run through my mind was that I was in love with her. She would caress the side of my face as I would inch closer to her, our lips touching as heat would radiate through my body. Our souls connecting and my desires to stay like this forever would kick in, that need I felt everyday in class as I would stare at her behind my desk would be released as we stayed like this until late then she would kiss me one last time and walk away. _

_ A rumble of thunder broke my thoughts as she stood from the desk, our eyes never breaking. _

_ "What are you doing in here?" I asked, even though I knew why. She was dressed in her usual vintage-edgy attire like she wore almost every day. It amazed me how beautiful she was even in the most daring of outfits. She took a step closer to me as I sat on the edge of my desk, my hands stuffed inside the pockets of my damp jeans. _

_ "I needed to be alone. I'm surprised your back…" she said, her arms crossing over her chest._

_ "Yeah, I had to go to New York, I had some family…issues." I said this with weariness; she could easily tell that it wasn't for family business. "My, issues…" I restated. She took a deep breath, biting down on her lower lip as she thought of what to say._

_ "Did you deal with those issues?" she finally asked. It was just like her, to get straight to the point, one of the many qualities I love about her._

_ "I applied for a teaching position there…" I slowly said, my eyes were no longer on her, but staring down onto the tile floor._

_ "Oh…well….did you get the job?" She asked, her voice stuttering slightly as she spoke._

_ "Yes." I said, as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding._

_ "So what you want is to not be here. You don't want to be with me. I thought-" Aria stated, her voice was slightly raised and I could hear the upset._

_ "Will you please let me explain…" I cut in trying to stop her, but she just continued to speak._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. So all those nights at your apartment of wanting to go off together are just gone. I thought we had agreed that you are more than just my English teacher. Don't I get a say in all of this?" She questioned, her forehead wrinkling._

_ "I am…I do… I just-" I defended myself. I stood up straighter, staring her in the eyes as I balled my fists in my pockets. She stepped even closer to me, her arms uncrossing and resting by her sides. Lightening flashed once more, reflecting off her creamy white skin. I could smell her lilac perfume, and see the shine in her eyes. A small smile began to tug at the corner of her face as she began to speak._

_ "Maybe I 'm just putting too much thought into this and please tell me if I am, but you tell me in your apartment the other night that you want to be with me, then you pretend to pull away from me in the homecoming dance, and then you drop off the face of the earth. I sent you messages and…I thought about you every day." Her voice was now just above a whisper, I could hear the tears in her voice._

_ "I thought about you every second I was gone…" I quickly replied. I reached for her hand, rubbing my finger against her thumb as I took a deep breath. "But I also thought about what would happen if people found out about us. I would be fired and if your parents find out, we would never be able to see each other." I whispered. I tore my gaze from our hands to rest upon her face. I saw the tears glistening in her eyes, the quickening of her breath as we listened to the rain hit the window outside. I gently raised my hand to the side of her face, gently caressing her cheek._

_ "So what are we going to do?" Her voice cracked. "We've already tried just being student and teacher, and I can't stand the thought of getting you in trouble." She shook her head, sincerity in her voice as well as hurt._

_ "I could always take that job in New York. We would have a better chance at being a couple if I wasn't your teacher." I said, trying to shed some light upon the subject._

_ "Yeah, it starts out with phone calls everyday, then text messages every other, and before we know it we get so caught up in things we become a memory in the past." Aria scoffed, she rolled her eyes._

_ "It wouldn't be like that…" I stated, I ground my teeth together, wanting to convince her that this could work._

_ "I just…I can't stand the thought of you leaving because of me." Once more her voice was just above a whisper. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of anything I could say, anything that would make this better. "I love you Ezra…" she whispered, standing on her tip toes as she brushed her lips against mine. Her fingers grazed against the stubble on my face and I felt pain in my chest. Somehow I knew that it was over between us as she walked out of the room, her heels clapping against the floor. I sat there on the edge of my desk in the dark, the rain still pouring down outside like the sadness I was feeling internally. _

_ For the rest of that evening I remember kicking myself, tossing and turning in bed, debating on whether this was the right thing to do. I thought long and hard about going after her, about staying there in Rosewood, but in the end I did leave. To tell you the truth I still spend nights wondering if it was the right thing to do. I wonder about what would have happened had I stayed, but in the end of it all, I have to remind myself that I did leave._

(Aria)

"Aria…" I heard, being extracted from the book I was reading. With my index finger keeping my place in between the pages I closed the book and glanced up at my boss . After buying Ezra's book at the small corner shop I applied for a position to work there, considering my love for reading and great deal of knowledge, the older women welcomed me with open arms. In fact, we were more of friends then boss and assistant. She stood in front of me, just a slight height difference only because of the facts that I was sitting and she was wearing heels to make herself taller. She was dressed in a navy blue sweater and a dark red skirt, matching perfectly to her red-rimmed bifocals. Her hair was snow white, but her smile held that of a young woman who was no more than my age of twenty-two.

"Sorry I lost track of time…" I explained as my eyes drifted to the clock along the wall.

"It's okay darling, but if you wouldn't mind unloading those boxes and setting the books on the table, will be here soon and I-"

"He's coming here…today?" I cut off the older woman, shock evident in my voice. I looked down at the book in my lap, Back In Rosewood and it dawned on me. Today was the day he would be returning. I had tried so hard, for so long, to push it from my mind that it had actually worked.

"Why yes, he's coming here to sign autographs for his novel. " she gave a nod, the smile on her face growing even more. "I still have so much to do…" she fretted as she unfolded a piece of paper that had been tucked inside the pocket of her sweater. "I have to pick up the mini finger sandwiches from the town shop, make the coffee, organize the bookshelves, and oh I can't forget about getting the-"

"Calm down…" I laughed, as I placed a bookmark inside the hardcover book and proceeded to stand up. I left the book sitting on the leather chair as I planted my hands upon her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I will set up the books, pick up the sandwiches, and even brew the coffee. You just finish the rest…" I reassured her. Her face, which once held a bit of anxiety, was more relaxed as she nodded her head in agreement.

"That would be lovely…" she replied. "That's why you're the best…" she added, pulling me in for a hug. I patted her back gently before pulling away and getting to work.

~PLL~

Though the shop was a small one, the shelves of books stood in columns going as far as the back wall. We carried mostly our old editions in the back and categorized them by genre then author. A small sitting area including leather chairs and mini round tables sat against the picture window that had our company logo In The Pages of Rosewood Book's and along the wall nearby stood the counter where a coffee pot and empty tray sat. The walls of the building are red brick, but above the snack area held a banner written in cursive writing "In the pages of Rosewood's Book's you can be anyone you ever dreamed of being… Go anyplace you want to go…Nobody can ever tell you you're too young to live your dreams—because it all happens right here, where it's safe." I loved, that quote, something about it always resonated within my spirit every time I read it, which was often seeing as I sat in the leather chairs and read on a daily basis. I walk over to the small wooden table that stands in front of the rows of books closest to the counter. A cardboard box marked Fragile lay on the ground beside the table and I lifted it onto the table with a thud as I proceeded to carefully cut the slit as not to damage the books inside.

Upon doing this I hear the belle to the front door open, "Be with you in a minute!" I shout as I fold back the top of the box and gaze inside to see new copies of Back In Rosewood.

"Aria?" I hear, the familiar voice of my best friend Hanna.

"Over hear!" I say, knowing that would just follow my voice, and come over. I turn my head, seeing Hanna's short blond hair and dazzling smile. She was dressed in her designer clothes which she no doubly made herself being, the owner of the local small boutique PLC, Pretty Little Clothes.

"I have some great news!" Hanna remarked, practically jumping up and down in her bejeweled heels. She wouldn't even let me guess before she went on speaking. "The department manager for our former English teacher Fitzy… 's movie wants me to make the costumes!" she stated, her smile just as big as when Caleb asked her to marry him a few months ago.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Wo-wow, Hanna, that's great…" I stammered, finally giving her a smile. She nodded her head, her curls bouncing and her eyes holding that glimmering shine as if she was about to cry tears of joy. I knew that this could be something big for her, something that could launch her career as more than just a mini shop in a small town. She gripped me in a hug, as I tried really hard to fight back the emotions of something I really wasn't sure what to call.

"You know…" she began, her voice falling slightly. "I wouldn't take this is I knew that it would bother you. I mean-" She continued, and I knew that she could sense my uneasy, but I pushed those thoughts away as I pulled away from her to be at arms length.

"No. No…it's okay." I shook my head, trying to seem convincing as I gave her yet another smile. "Really, I broke it off with him." I shrugged.

"You sure…?" Hanna questioned, her eyes staring back me for complete consent.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "This could be your big break." I stated, as I let my hand squeeze hers gently and she erupted into a fit of pure happiness.

"Thank you!" She said, pulling me once again into a hug. "You're the best!" She exclaimed.

"So I've been told." I smiled, giving her a small laugh as I patted her back. Hanna pulled away, her smile from ear to ear.

"I will see you tonight…" she informed me, and I nodded again. She fixed the strap of her purse and proceeded towards the front door when I stopped her.

"Hanna!" I hollered.

"Yeah Aria?" She turned around.

"If you see him tonight…don't mention me…Okay?" I swallowed. Hanna gave me a sad smile before nodding and turning on her heels towards the door. The belle to the shop rang as Hanna's exit was made clear to my ears and I turned around where the box sat and carefully pulled the hardcovers and then softcovers from the plastic seal and arranged then on the table next to Ezra's picture. After this was done, I took a few steps back to admire the work I had accomplished and couldn't help but keep my gaze from falling upon his picture. That feeling I got earlier when Hanna first told me her news arose again, and I swallowed deeply trying to push them back.

~PLL~

The Meet and Greet would be starting in about an hour give or take a few minutes I thought as I stood in line at the Barista. After I got the approval from Belle about the table being set up to her liking I quickly drove home to my apartment down the road and changed into an evening dress. Nothing too fancy, but something that flattered my figure and felt comfortable as I knew I would be standing for most of the night. My hair was tousled in baby waves flowing in bunches to one side, my bangs swiftly framing my face. My dress was elegant, yet nothing too over the top, just a simple black dress with a small sweet heart neckline, and a matching black beaded necklace that wrapped around my neck. I chose to wear only two rings upon my right hand, a black stackable-jeweled ring that complimented my necklace and the promise ring Ezra had given to me sometime after we had begun our secret affair. I twisted the promise ring around my finger as the lined moved quickly and my heels hit the hardwood floor as I inched closer to the counter. Soon it was my turn and I brushed my bangs to the side as my friend Emily stood across from me, dressed in an apron and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey Em." I smiled.

"Hey Aria, you here to pick up the sandwiches?" she asked, returning the warm smile.

"Yes, and can I get a coffee to go as well?" I asked.

"Of course…" She nodded her head and rang up my usual before turning around to the back of the counter where a large bag filled with the sandwiches sat. She placed them on the counter in front of me before sliding over to the coffee machine where she began to brew my coffee. "Have you heard Hanna's news?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, she told me." I nodded, looking down at the counter. "I'm happy for her…it will be good for her." I smiled, glancing up to see Emily's eyes intently on me. By now the coffee was steaming and she let it set for a few minutes before adding the flavored creamer and sugar I liked.

"Well you should be excited…" her voice raising. "He's coming back." She remarked, as if I hadn't realized it.

"I don't know…" I shrugged, looking down again. "It's all in the past…" I sighed, my finger tracing the grooves in the wood.

"Aria," she spoke seriously, and I looked up at her. "You've read his book so many times you could practically recite it." She said, with a small laugh. "Deep down you know you want to-"

"Em!" I cut her off. I sighed again, knowing it was wrong of me to snap at her, "I'm sorry…" I apologize.

"No…" she shakes her. "Your right…" she smiles, although I know it's just a sign of a white flag. She stirs the creamer and sugar in my cup with a thin straw.

"Look, I walked out on him." I paused. "If he truly wanted me back he would have returned a lot sooner." I sighed. "He probably has a girlfriend…" I bite the inside of my cheek. She presses a lid down onto my paper cup and places it on the counter near the bag of sandwiches.

"Just remember," she says, as I hand her the money, in exchange she hands me the change back. "No matter what happens, you know I'm here for you…" she gives me a comforting smile.

"Thanks Emily." I genuinely smile and gather the handles of the bag of sandwiches in one hand and my coffee with the other as I advance towards the door.

~PLL~

The small shop was filled wall to wall with people, mostly young girls and mothers who clutched their copies of Ezra's book in their arms. Some mingled near the snack counter where coffee sat in teacups and mini finger sandwiches decorated the silver platter. The men who had been forced to attend the gather by their wives or girlfriends sat in the chairs by the front window mingling about their jobs. By the time Ezra arrived there was a long line leading up to the front table where Ezra would be sitting, a few girls squealed with delight as others just gawked as him like he was a famous celebrity. Of course pushed her way to the front and greeted him with a warm smile as she then cleared a pathway through the crowd towards the table where Ezra sat. I will admit that I too was feeling like a giddy schoolgirl looking at her crush, the butterflies fluttered in my stomach and a smile graced lips as I stood in the back of the crowd. He was just as hansom and breath taking as the day I first met him the bar. You could tell that he was older, yet the boyish grin and piercing blue eyes remained the same. He looked sophisticated, dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt with a dark blue sweater vest layering it. For once I was happy I was small, hoping he wouldn't notice me. For a split moment I had thought about the different scenarios that could be played out here tonight. I could push my way through the crowd of people and call out his name in the hopes that he would gaze into my eyes and as we drew closer he was lift me into his arms and kiss me for all to see. I could wait until the crowd diminished a little and with shaky hands grab one of the copies of his book and walk up to the table, his head down and when he glances up our eyes staying on each other, no words needing to be spoken. Chatter filled the shop, as I walked to the counter, picking up a cup of coffee before heading towards the back stacks of the building.

"Ah, so this is where you hide?" I heard, the sarcastic remark by my friend Spencer. Out of all of my friends, Spencer and I had always been the closest. She was dressed a turquois straight line dress that hugged her curves and a beautiful diamond necklace that her high school sweet heart Toby bought her for their anniversary last year. I run my finger over the spines of the old Shakespeare writings, remembering the times in the school library where this would seem like the perfect place to sneak away with Ezra after school hours. I gave her a smirk and rolled my eyes.

"I prefer the peace and quite…" I sigh. "There are too many fan-girls up there." I motion towards the front.

"Well I know, that his number one fan-girl is hiding in the back." Spencer's witty sense of humor poked at me, her eyes giving off that mischievous glint like she was about to call Ezra over and embarrass me in front of everyone. Yet, she get leaned her back against the bookshelf as she too nursed a cup of coffee in her hands. I stood in the middle of the aisle so I was facing her, my back to the front of the shop. "Why don't you go and say Hi?" she questions, trying to push me into seeing him.

"You know I can't do that…" I shook my head, wrinkling my noise like it was a bad idea. Spencer sighed heavily and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Aria, you've been in love with the guy since you were a junior in high school…" Spencer stated, with a small laugh like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know just as well me, why I, can't go and talk to him…" I said, in a serious hushed tone of voice. I really don't know why I'm so afraid to talk to him; sure me breaking up with him was a big factor of it. I mean, he left me for a week not even telling me if he was okay or where he was going, and then he returns telling me that he was taking a new job in New York. What was I suppose to do? Fling my arms around him and tell him that everything would be okay, because I knew that it wouldn't. I didn't want to get my heartbroken in a month from then or eventually just loose contact so I walked out of the classroom, but thing is that he never came after.

"Oh my…Aria. Don't give me that, "I broke up with him" speech again." Spencer said, with air quotes, an annoyed look on her face. "I can see it in your eyes, you're in love with him…" Spencer whispered softly, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we faced the front where Ezra sat. Of course I was in love with him. I always will be, but it was the past. Would things be the same between us? Would we pick up where we left off or would he even still be interested?

"Apart of me will always love him…" I paused. "But it's-"

"In the past… I know… I know…but what if him returning now is when everything falls into place?" She whispered in my ear and I could feel the mixture of emotions.

"He wrote a book about you Aria, do you really think he's over you?" she asked.

"They are just words on a page."

"Words on a page…you have the book with you at all times. You even have multiple copies. It's your love story…not every girl gets a book written about her…" Spencer restates.

"My love story telling him that I walked out of that classroom and you know what? It ends the same every time. He doesn't come after me." I say, my voice is cracking, and I can feel the tears about to fall.

"Then rewrite the ending…" Spencer says, grabbing me in a tight embrace. "Besides, it's a small town…you're going to run into him sooner or later…" she smiles, as she lets her arms fall from around my waist and we turned back to our original positions.

"I would prefer later…" I smiled, sniffling back the tears. I heard the sound of girls giggling nearby and I know that deep down I feel that same way.

"Aria! Oh Aria, here you are…" I heard , as she walked over to me and Spencer, placing her hands o my shoulder.

"Hi ." Spencer smiled.

"Why hello Spencer. How is that little boy Tanner of yours? Does he like the children's book I gave him?" she asked, turning her attention towards Spencer.

"He's doing very good, thank you. He makes Toby read them to him over and over again at bedtime." The two women smile and give a small laugh. I smile too, Tanner was the apple of Toby and Spencer eye. The little boy was only two years old and yet he could sit long enough for you to read him stories over and over again, unlike the other little kids who wanted to go play in yard.

"That's good…" smiled, even though we all knew that she was the master of choosing books for people. She always knew what someone was in the mood for or what would best suite their reading level, just by a quick glance. "Aria, would you mind helping me by the greeting table for a moment?" she asked politely, even though she knew the answer already.

"I will be right there." I said, as she patted my shoulder.

"Good…it was nice to see you Spencer." She replied as she walked to her guests. I sighed, as I realized that I wasn't going to be able to hide in the back like I had planned. I handed Spencer my empty cup of coffee and proceed towards the front of the store.

"Aria." I heard Spencer call out, and I turned around. "Don't forget what I said, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay." I return, a smile too on my lips.

~PLL~

The night was winding down as people left the shop with their autographed copies of his novel and some fan questions answered. Ezra had finished signing the books and was now stretching his legs as he stood along a shelf of books near the snacks. He held a coffee cup in his hands and even though the bookshelf kept me hid from his gaze, I was able to hear him speak. His voice alone making me go weak in the knees, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, not yet. I was filling the last bit of coffee into cups and rearranging the sandwiches someone had messed with on the trays when I heard begin to speak with our honored guest.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I would just like to thank you again for gracing my little bookstore. We all love your book." She spoke with adoration as she clasped her hands together.

"Well thank you for having me, and please, call me Ezra." He said.

"Ezra.." I spoke, just barely a whisper, a smile tugging at the sides of my lips.

"Okay, thank you Ezra. I bet this town holds a lot of memories for you. Considering, you based the book off our little town." She dug deeper, trying to get little insights about the backstory.

"It sure does…" he remarks. I turn around so I'm facing the bookshelf, a small opening between the books, giving me just enough room to see him. "I was driving past some of the pivotal memories this afternoon and just knew that I had made the right decision to start filming the movie here." He smiled. I could see the flashes of events in his eyes as if he was reliving them as he spoke, just like I often did.

"Oh yes, when does filming start?" questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, casting for the characters starts tomorrow, but we begin filming in a few weeks." He responds, taking a sip from his cup.

"That's wonderful!" the older woman shouts gleefully.

"I'm curious…" Ezra starts, as he looks down into his cup before continuing. "You wouldn't happen to know of an Ari-"

" . I mean, Mr. Fitzgerald. It's me…Hanna?" I let out a breath, one I hadn't noticed I had been holding. He was so close to finding out about me. I would need to thank Hanna again.

"Hanna Marin right? You used to hang out with Spencer, Emily, and Aria." He shook a finger towards her, as his mind went back to the past.

"Yes I did…I wanted to say thank you for allowing my clothing designs to be used in your movie." Hanna nodded and gave him a smile.

"Well this town and the people in it deserve to bring the book to life, like the way people in this town did for me." He smiled. Knowing Ezra, I caught onto his little metaphor about the people in this town bringing him to life, rather someone, that someone being me. "You wouldn't happen to know how Aria is doing would you?" He asked, and I closed my eyes hearing him say my name after so many years, and yet it still makes my heart flutter.

"Are you okay, darling?" I heard someone say. I jump, my eyes opening as I see standing beside me a worried look on her face. I guess she had decided to let Hanna and Ezra talk alone, and came to find me.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine." I blushed, as I strained to here what Hanna had said about me.

"She's um…she's…well…to tell you the truth she's…" Hanna stumbled, trying to think of something quick to say.

"That's good dear, because I want you to meet our guest." smiled, as she turned around and motioned for me to follow her, but my legs wouldn't move and I could feel the world around me crashing in. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I wouldn't know what to say or want to even think of what his reaction might be. No, I needed time to figure out what I wanted to say. I needed time to prepare for the different what ifs.

"Ezra…" called to him, saving Hanna from having to explain my where abouts. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your conversation, but I would like you to meet my assistant." She tugged on his arm as she motion for him to follow her towards the snack counter. I could see this from the other side of the shelf as I bee-lined for the opposite side.

"Where did she go…she was right here a minute ago…" she sounded puzzled. Ezra being the gentlemen he was didn't seem phased by my disappearance, and let the old women just look around for me. "Well I will introduce you two another time, besides, your going to be here awhile."

"Yes…yes I will be." Ezra smiled. I let out a deep breath as I watched him from a distance for the rest of the night, yet inside I was right beside him. I always would be. I knew that all my friends were right, Hanna would be soon surrounding herself with the limelight of making clothes for his movie and Spencer was right that I would eventually run into him in town and through it all Emily would be here for me.

**Thank you so much for reading Chapter Two. Like I said earlier, I could really use feedback and help on ideas. I know your probably upset about Aria running from her problems, but I figured she would need sometime to think about what/how she even wants to approach him. You have to remember, she walked out on him thinking he would follow her. When he didn't she felt hurt, and although he wrote a book about their love story, she has no idea how he feels now. The hope we see of her rereading the book shows us that she does want to be with him, she's just afraid. Never fear, they will reunite in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**Pretty Little Reviews:**

**LucySpiller: I'm happy you like the start, and hope you will continue to read it. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**SolitudeMyLove: Thank you so much for the kind review, it means a lot to me. To tell you the truth I was fresh out of ideas on one of my other PLL stories when I started fiddling with the idea of what it would like had Ezra written a story based around their ****love story and Back In Rosewood was created. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**HarrylovesGinny09: Thank you for the great review. Please keep them coming!**

**sara0721: I so happy you love it and find it beautifully written, it means a lot to me. Trust me there is so much to come, but I need help getting there. Please keep the updates coming!**

**PrettyLittleSwifty13: I'm happy you find it interesting, I will try to update as soon as possible. Please keep the reviews coming in!**

**Guest: I'm happy you like where this is going, I hope you continue the journey. I just need a bit of help getting to the scenes in my I will try to update again soon. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Guest: Thank you for the update. I'm sorry it has taken me awhile to update, like I said before school is kicking my butt. I will try to update again as soon as i can and would love to hear ideas from all of you. Please keep the reviews coming in!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM! THANK YOU!**


	3. The Ghosts Return

**A/N: Sorry, I know it seems like I'm reposting this chapter, but I had a few comments about how the ending was a lot like a storyline from One Tree Hill, and with the advice of some readers I came to the conclusion that I should change it. So if you would please take the time to reread this chapter, you will find that some very significant changes have been made. Out of all the chapters this is by far my favorite chapter I have written and would love to hear your feedback and comments. With that being said I seriously need your help with this story because I don't know where to take it from here. Suggestions please! Review or PM.**

Back In Rosewood

Chapter Three: The Ghosts Return

_ People say it's the large moments in life that make up the big story, but I believe it's the little moments that shape who we are. I often question myself about the little questions, what would have happened had I stepped out of that bar just a few minutes before Aria walked in. Had we never exchanged phone numbers, or agreed to just stay teacher and student, but now I know that all those little details would have effected me in a way so large in scale that I wouldn't be who I am today. Loving Aria is the best thing that has happened in my life since I was teen, but that's a story in itself. Like I was saying, it's the little moments in life that make a difference, they are the things that will last a lifetime. I can still remember the night Aria appeared at my door with a small box filled with small knickknacks that to many would be considered junk, but what's one person's trash is another's treasure. _

_ The day had been long and hard, my body running on empty, my head a puddle of mush, my throat sore from long lectures, and my eyes strained from the number of essays I have read in the past few hours. A blanket of stars has replaced the afternoon sun as I finally look up from my desk and out into the balcony doors of my apartment I had left open to allow the spring heat to enter inside. The low whispers of some old western could be heard playing in the background as I stretch my legs underneath the desk I'm sitting in. Lifting my arms above my head to shake them awake, I hear a knock at my door. Sighing, I get up and walk across the room to my door figuring it was just Miss Rosenthal who either locked herself out of her apartment or was bringing over some of her baked goods. Considering the growl that just escaped my stomach, I was hoping for the later, but to my surprise it isn't Miss Rosenthal at all._

_ "Aria," I acknowledged, as she stood at my doorstep a worried expression on her face. "Is everything okay?" I question, my forehead furrowing._

_ "I need you to hold onto something for me…" Our eyes both fall upon a shoebox in her hands, as she continues. "My dad found out that I have a secret boyfriend and now he's asking me a bunch of questions and going through my stuff." She explained further as she held the box out for me to take. _

_ "Um…yeah…yeah. What is it?" I ask, taking the box from her and turning it in my hands as I see it's decorated with fabrics of all colors: yellow, blue, green, orange I can only guess were scraps ripped from one of the outfits she had recreated at one point. With my eyes still trained on the box in hand I don't realize she is still standing in front of me, just staring._

_ "Can I come in?" she finally requested as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. _

_ "Oh, yeah…" I insisted, moving away from the door to allow her entrance into the one room apartment. "Sorry about that…" I we both gave a laugh under out breaths as I shut the door and set the box on the leather couch directly in front of the TV. "You want something to eat or drink?" I ask, pointing back towards the kitchen, but she shakes her head no._

_ "No, I'm good." She shakes her head. It's as she takes a seat on the brown couch that I notice her unique clothing a black t-shirt and olive colored skirt with a large orange belt that looped around her petite waste. A long gold necklace with a greenish orange stone hung around her neck, as did matching earrings that finished the look. _

_ "So what's in the box?" I repeat myself from earlier, taking the seat opposite of her on the couch._

_ "Your going to think it's funny…" She shrugged, giving a small laugh as her eyes dart down to her brown boots she adorned. _

_ "I'm not laughing…" I shake my head. She looked up at me, her eyes gazing into mine, a smile forming on her lips. She removed the colorful lid from the top and proceeds to shuffle around the items inside._

_ "It's a collection of our memories." She revealed._

_ "Our memories?" I observed, trying to get a better peak at the items inside, but her small hand covered the contents._

_ "Yes," she giggled, that childhood glint in her eyes, as she looks like a child opening presents on Christmas day. "The pen you left at the bar the day we met…" she held up._

_ "I was wondering where that went…my lucky pen." I swiped it from her hands, inspecting the blue pen with a chewed cap._

_ "The ticket stub from One Special Night…remember I ran into you at the theater with my mom?" I couldn't help, but roll my eyes with a grin._

_ "I have to say that it was the most awkward time in a movie theater…and I've been on some crazy double dates with Hardy."_

_ "Oh really…and how awkward were those dates?" she giggled, raising her eyebrow in question. I could tell by the sarcasm in her voice and the smirk on her face that was in all fairness joking._

_ "Well there was this one time when I took a student of mine to bar and I don't know what happened, but man she was something…" I cocked my head to the side as if in deep thought before I landed my eyes on her and we busted out laughing once more. She took the ticket stub from in between my fingers and held it close to her eyes._

_ "It was so hard not to look at you during that movie…" her voice is a whisper as if what she was saying was secret. Shaking her head back and forth, her dark curls fall over her shoulders._

_ "My hand was so close to touching your knee, I had to practically sit on it…" I whispered back. "You don't think your mom ever suspected anything do you?" I ask, her eyes falling from the ticket and her hands landing in her lap. _

_ "She never mentioned anything to me when we got home…" her shoulders shrug it off like it was no big deal. She sets the ticket on the coffee table beside the pen and shoebox lid. "Well, she did tell me that I forgot to mention how young you were…and how cute…" her eyes playfully look to me, and that smirk appears on her face once more._

_ "Anything else?" I smirk back. _

_ "Don't flatter yourself." She laughs, punching me lightly in the arm in good fun. _

_ "Just asking…" I remark, rubbing my arm where she hit me as if it hurt me, when it was nothing more than just a tap. Moving on, I looked back to the box, "Okay, what else do we have in here?" I begin to shuffle around some items. "A spoon?" Holding up the plastic utensil, I furrow my brow waiting to hear her answer._

_ "From our first ice cream, in that little shop downtown." She explains. Nodding my head, I can remember that evening perfectly._

_ "From our first date…" It had been the first time I had taken a leap of faith with our relationship and had let my guard down in believing that if we went somewhere out of Rosewood we would be able to getaway with it, which we did._

_ "Yep, double chocolate chip with cherries." She recalled, the flavor I had gotten._

_ "Strawberry cheesecake with Oreo crumble on top." I pointed the spoon at her, stating what she gotten that night._

_ "Sounds so good right now…" she hungrily, licked her lips in want. _

_ "Well, if you check in my freezer, you might just find some…" I recommended, nodding towards my kitchen. Her eyes widened, a huge smile breaking out on her face like a child in a candy shop. Springing up from the couch she hurriedly walked to the kitchen and opened the mini door._

_ "For once you have something more than just a fuzzy lime in here…" she teased, taking out the two cartons of ice cream and a jar of cherries setting them on the counter._

_ "Hey, you leave my lime alone…" I stated back, my voice serious. Her back was turned, as she took two bowls from the shelf up above the sink. Even with her back turned, I could tell she was chuckling and probably had even given me an eye roll in amusement. She continued to scoop out bowls of ice cream and tops hers with Oreo crumble from the small shaker on the counter as I went back to occupying myself with the items still in the box._

_ "So what's this…?" I hold up a folded piece of loose-leaf paper. Unfolding the paper carefully, as not to ripe it, I see Aria's curly handwriting with an A at the top right hand corner. "Oh…it's your essay on Romeo and Juliet." I scan over the paper, trying to figure out why she would put this in the box. "Why would you put a school paper in here?" I ask, giving up on trying to find the reasoning behind it. I hear the clunk of the ice cream scooper hitting the inside of the sink before she turns around with two bowls of ice cream. _

_ "It's special…" she draws out, walking back towards the couch. "Not only do I have the best teacher, but it reminds me of what we have." She smiles, handing me a bowl of double chocolate chip ice cream with dark red cherries on top. _

_ "You mean the sneaking around part?" I ask, taking a large mouthful of ice cream. Her eyes roll once more as she swallows a mouth of full of cream and begins to speak. _

_ "You know what I mean..." she exaggerates the syllables, and I nod my head. "The forbidden love story, the fact that they shouldn't be together, but it just feels right." She explains, steadying the bowl of ice cream in her right hand as her left one clasps mine._

_ "That it does…" I agree, squeezing it lightly before we both break contact to shovel another mouthful of ice cream._

_ "Find anything else interesting in the box?" she asks, her eyes glancing towards the box. Looking down into the box I recognize the cover of a book, "Let's see…Winesburg Ohio…" I place my ice cream on the coffee table and pick up the book, flipping through the pages._

_ "Only when I need to leave Rosewood…" she takes the book from my hands and inches closer to me, the book lands between the cushions of the couch as our eyes gaze into each other's longingly. _

_ "Can I come?" I raised my eyebrows. A grin broke out on her face once again, as she placed her hands around my neck and pulled me closer._

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way…"her breath is hot on my face, despite the coolness of the ice cream we were eating. Within seconds, my hands were around her waist and we were passionately kissing, tasting the sweet strawberry flavoring from the ice cream on her lips. For the moment everything stopped and it was just the two of us in the world, with no boundaries between us. Finally coming up for air, we leaned our foreheads against each other's, our eyes never breaking._

_ "Great…" I breathlessly whispered. Her hand brushed my curly bangs out of my face before pulling away slightly to resume eating her ice cream. The last item in the box was certainly not one that could be over looked in the eyes of literature nerds like us. _

_ "Would you like to watch it?" I asked, holding up a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird on DVD._

_ "I would love too…" she nods. The rest of the evening was spent eating ice cream and snuggling on the couch as we watched the old movie. We were content to just be here like this, which was one of my favorite things about our relationship; we didn't have to constantly be lip locking for us to find comfort in being together. What makes us different, special is our ability to just spend time together. We deserved the moments in my apartment, not because of what we could have been doing, but because of what we were doing. I loved those quite moments the best, when she could make me forget the past I was trying so hard to bury. I cherished every moment I spent with her because I never knew when it would be my last, I never wanted it to end, but like all things in my life, it did. _

"Did he really mean it?" I whispered under my breath, turning the page of the book and seeing the start of a new chapter.

"Did who really mean it? And what's the it?" I jumped, a voice startling me out of my quite thoughts. Looking up from the book, I am transported back to reality and find myself in the bookstore where Belle is busy behind the counter rearranging a few books.

"What?" I respond, not realizing I had been talking out loud. Following her eyes to the book in my lap, I close it with one hand. "Oh nothing…" I blush, darting my eyes to the floor. Swallowing the embarrassment, I rub my hand over my dark skinny jeans to try to calm my nerves.

"You sure?" Belle smiles, as I glance back up at her. She continues to shuffle books around as she talks. "You've been absorbed in that book for the past hour." She concludes.

"Yeah…" I nod, taking a step towards the counter. "Sorry, is there something you need help with?" Remembering that I was supposed to be working, not reading. I brush a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"No I'm fine…" she assured me, pushing her red glasses further onto her nose. "Well you could answer me one question." She smirks, as she stops what she's doing and stares at me.

"Okay…" I cautiously reply, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Why did you leave last night?" she recalls. " I was going to introduce you to Ezra Fitzgerald." She emphasized, his name as if it was something very important. My eyes landed on the counter, where my book lay in front of me. I couldn't help give a small laugh as smile escaped my lips. Belle was always trying to get me to come out of my shell when it came to meeting men.

"I know but-" I started, but she knew I was about to give her some form of a lie.

"I figured a smart cookie like you who has read his book cover to cover a thousand times, I figured you would have been the first one at the table yesterday." She amused, pointing towards the book between us.

"I would have but…" I sighed, running my hand over the front of the book, smoothening down the cover that was bending back because of the number of times I had read it.

"Why don't you go meet him now?" her face lighting up with the idea. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could she started talking again. "They are holding auditions for the movie at the Snooker's bar," she described. "Apparently they are filming one of the scenes there so they figured why not get a feel for the actors in the environment where they will be shooting." She explained further, her hands waving in the air like the idea of holding auditions in a bar was the wackiest of ideas, which in away it was, but that's movie biz.

"I can't, you need me here…" I turned her down, gesturing towards the surroundings.

"Oh posh…" she waved her hands in front of her like it was no big deal. "A little birdy with blond hair and designer clothes told me she is working for the movie." Hanna, I thought. Oh no, what did you say? "The least you can do is go see her and if you just so happen to bump into Ezra then so be it." She smiled again, like it was the most brilliant plan in the world. Sighing once again, I grasped Ezra's book in my right hand, turning it over to the backside where his black and white photo appeared. The smile on his face, and the look in his eyes sent a swelling of emotion into the pit of my stomach. _He wrote a story about you Aria…not every girl gets that. Rewrite the ending to that story… _Spencer's words echoed in my head_._ _Just remember No matter what happens, you know I'm here for you…_ Emily's words came flooding to me. _I would only take this job if I knew that you were okay with it…I will always have your back._ Hanna's words rang in as well. I was at a war with myself. Did I really want to endure a moment with him and risk getting my heart crushed? _ I cherished every moment I spent with her because I never knew when it would be my last; I never wanted it to end. _Did he really mean it?

"Belle," I began. "I think I'm going to take my break early…if you need me I will be at Snookers." I smiled, turning back around towards the couch I had been sitting on earlier and stuffing the book inside before placing it over my shoulder.

"Good…" Belle remarked, her voice so happy as I pushed open the glass door and walked out onto the sidewalk.

I walk down the streets of Rosewood, the town being so small you could practically be anywhere within fifteen minutes, but still I didn't walk in right away. With every step I took, I could feel my heart thumping louder, my hands sweating and thoughts running through my head. Was this really happening? What will I say? What will I do? "I can't believe I'm about to do this..." I whisper under my breath as I look inside the door. The parking lot was full and looking inside people sat and stood everywhere. "He's going to hate you…" I shake my head with a roll of my eyes. "No…no…just go in there…you need to do this…" I close my eyes and take a deep breath before pushing through the door. The smell of burgers and alcohol met me like it did that first time we met. Were we always going to me here? Maybe this is what Spencer meant by rewriting our story, if this is where we first met, than this is where it has to start again. Looking around the small space, I couldn't find Ezra anywhere, but then I remember that along the hallway where the bathrooms were was a small studio room. Pushing my way through the crowd of people who lined the hallway, I was met by a middle-aged woman wearing a tight grey suit jack and navy blue pencil skirt that was too short in my opinion. Her golden hair is long and I could see the over exaggerated grin on her face as she held a clipboard in front of her. She blocked the entrance to the studio, but I could see the audition sign behind her.

"Hello…how can I help you?" she asked, her voice sweet, much like Ali's used to be.

"I'm here to see Ezra Fitz…gerald." I indicated towards the door, trying to step around her, but she just stepped in the same direction.

"Aria Montgomery?" She questioned, smiling.

"Yeah…" I slowly drawled out. How did she know who I am?

"Just have a seat with all the other Aria's. We will call you in shortly." She pulled a sheet of paper from the clipboard in her hand and proceeds to shove it towards me. Taking a quick glance down at the paper, I can see that it's a passage of lines from the movie script.

"Oh no…I'm not here to-" I begin, shaking my head trying to protest, but she just blinks at me. "You see…I am Aria Montgomery." I lean in close to her, and whisper.

"Sure you are…like every other girl in this room." She nods her head, that toothy grin of hers really getting on my nerves.

"But-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Just have a seat," she points towards a row of chairs lined up in the hall. "What's your name again?" She asks me yet again.

"It's Aria Montgomery." I state in all seriousness, this woman getting on my last nerve.

"Actresses…" she gives a laugh. "If you think that's what's going to help you get the part, go for it." She pushes me down to the end of the line of girls, who I now can see all look similar to me. Sighing, I sit amongst the Aria's as the line slowly moves. I lean my head against the brick wall of the building, bored. After fifteen minutes I'm starting to doubt myself for coming and well, with nothing else to do I look down at the script in my hands. Surprisingly, I remember saying these very words to Ezra, a smile breaking out on my face. For these girls who hope of being me in a movie, I've lived this, something that gives me the push I need when my turn is finally up.

"Miss…you can come in now…" The woman with the fake enthusiasm states, as she pushes open the door for me. My only regret now is that I can't believe that I'm meeting Ezra again in an old Hollis hoodie and dark skinny jeans, not very appealing. Still, I walk through the door hoping that this wouldn't be that awkward at first. What's the worst that could happen? He wouldn't recognize me.

"Hi, I'm here to read for the part of Aria Montgomery…" I smile, as I lift my head up. The script sheet is at my side as I tuck a curl of hair behind my ear. I swallow deeply, there before me, sitting in a folding chair, is Ezra. Beside him sat who I believed to be the director because he told me to begin.

"You may begin whenever you're ready…" he stated, but all I could do was stare into Ezra's eyes. He had once been leaning back in his chair, his face tired as if he was about to fall asleep, but now he was leaning forward, his hands fidgeting on the table between us. Finally, I opened my mouth, forgetting how nervous I was and just began to recite the lines; I had spoken to him one night long ago in his apartment.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm…I'm not sleeping tonight until I say this.," I started off, shaking my head with a bit of timidness in my voice. In real life we had communicated back and forth, but here I was supposed to just run through my lines like he was stating them back to me. "No, no. I'm not staying." I lick my lips, trying to keep them from drying. "I just came here to say that I signed up for the play for all the wrong reasons, so I'm officially done." I use my hands as if wiping away a clean slate. "You're right, it was a terrible ideaBut you were wrong too…" I point to him, trying to show emotion. "About the future." I pause. "You have no idea what's gonna happen tomorrow. Nobody does." I shake my head once more. "My friend Alison," my voice cracking at the mention of her name. "she didn't. She didn't get a future. She didn't even get to turn 16." I take a deep breath, trying calm myself. "No,Let me finish. I don't know if I'm gonna end up in California, or some fishing village in Guam…it doesn't matter." I say with everything I have. I take a step closer to Ezra, our eyes never leaving each other's as I recite the last line. "We're both here now, and it feels right. Can't we just be happy that we have that?" I finish in a whisper.

"Wow…your good." I heard clapping, and I finally pealed my eyes from Ezra. The young director with sandy spiked hair, blue eyes, and a grin seemed to be fawning all over my performance. Not being one to perform in front of people, I blushed and looked down to regain my composure. "Ezra, what do you think?" We both turned towards Ezra, his eyes revealing the shock at not only seeing me, but seemed to be in an utter loss for words. Still, I stood there in the silence, feeling the embarrassment welling up in me. After all these years, and being the professional writer he is, he can't find one decent thing to say to me? After what seemed like a lifetime, I gather myself enough to speak.

"Silence speaks louder than words, Ezra." With that being said I walk towards the door, hoping that this time, he would come after me, but like the years before I continued to walk down the hall with no one coming after me.

(Ezra)

Shocked, bewildered, utter disbelief that Aria, the one and only was standing before me. My breath catches in my throat as our eyes lock, and as she recites the lines I remember her saying in my apartment I'm drawn back to that very night. What had once been a boring audition process of having an excuse for not liking one actress to play her part I'm enthralled by her. She stands with confidence and edge, still noticing the teenage girl in her despite the fact that she is now the age I was when we first met. I lean forward in my chair, wanting to capture this moment. Wanting to remember everything, the way her hair falls around her shoulders, the old Hollis hoodie and dark jeans that fit her perfectly. The way her eyes hold so much emotion as she says the lines. The smile on her face as she steps towards the table and I want to jump up and pull her into a tight embrace telling her yes, that it does feel right and that I do want us to be together. Yet, as Julian, the director claps and Aria blushes I can't move.

"What do you think, Ezra?" Julian turns towards me, leaning back in his chair. He clicks his pen in habit as I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I glance between Julian and Aria, hoping that my brain and mouth would allow me to say something, anything, but I just stare. I can see the hurt in Aria's eyes; finally she takes a deep breath.

"Silence speaks louder than words, Ezra." Her words hit me hard, like punch in the stomach. I tilt my head to the side, watching her as she turns away and walks out the door.

"Do you know her?" Julian asks, confusion on his face as I slowly begin to regain control of my thoughts.

"Ye-yeah…that's-that's Aria." I somehow manage to stutter.

"That's _the_ Aria?" He gives a gives a chuckle, surprised at have met her and not even known it.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" I disregard all comments Julian makes as I stand to my feet and quickly walk to the door, hoping that she was still here. Pushing the door open, my agent is standing there and I apologize for almost hitting her in the head with the door. My eyes are trained down the hall, but Aria wasn't here. She had really left again, and like history which was once again repeating itself, I hadn't gone after her soon enough.

~PLL~

The room is silent; being the only one in the room I'm content to think. The lights dim as I nurse a glass of scotch in my left hand. After seeing Aria, I couldn't concentrate on being in the studio so I told Julian that I wasn't feeling good. It wasn't a completely lie, my stomach is in knots and my head is in a fog, then again that could partially be because of the alcohol I have consumed. It was strange to be back in this tiny apartment. Despite what Julian and my agent Dani thought, I wanted to have a stable place here in Rosewood. So I bought back my apartment and with that came all the past memories. Apartment 3B was mostly still in boxes, the bed made in the corner by the brick wall like it was before. The kitchen contained the same amount of food as when I was living here as a teacher, which means little to nothing is in the fridge. My desk by the balcony that was once cluttered with school papers now held the lone typewriter. The only change made to the tiny apartment was the old wooden carved piano next to the small bookshelf along the blue wall. My mother tried to convince me on several occasions to discard of the old thing, like I could somehow discard the past, but it was apart of me. I could bring myself to look at, telling the movers simply where to place it, hoping that it would just sit there. I'm seated on the edge of the leather couch, the coffee table in front of me with only one thing on it. A box, decorated with cloth. I remove the lid, gazing down at the contents as if they would come to life at any moment. Then again they have in my mind, every item in this box holds a memory of our relationship we had once been. The chewed pen, theater ticket, spoon, school essay, book, and even the DVD, which made everything, flood back. The box that I was supposed to keep for a short time, but now carried for life. A million thoughts run through my head, seeing her again, reliving the moment as if I could somehow change it. Questioning how I could be so well versed in writing our love story, but I hadn't been able to speak a single word to her. How I had let her go, yet again.

"You thinking about her again?" I turn my head slowly; sitting in the empty spot on the couch is Sara. Her voice is soft, an elegant glow surrounds her, making her strawberry blond hair seem even more angelic. She sits comfortably in a rosy dress, her knees tucked underneath her like I picture her in my head.

"No matter where I go you always find me." I chuckle, taking a sip of my scotch in the meantime.

"Ezra." She says in that whispered, frustrated, tone she would use when I wouldn't take her seriously.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about her." I sigh, looking down into my glass. I can feel that heaviness beginning to fill in my chest again, and I know that no matter how much I write or drink, nothing is going to make Sara go away or bring Aria back.

"You want to be with her?" she ponders.

"I can't get her out of my head." I shake my head. "Seeing her again…" I bite my lip, as I stare off into the corner of the room. Hoping that if I don't look at her, that she will just go away.

"Then you have to let me go." She whispers, and I can feel the knots tightening even more in my stomach, to the point of almost getting sick, but I manage to hold it all in.

"I can't…" I admit it softly, the pain evident in my voice. It was barely a whisper, but I know she heard me. She always does.

"Why not…" she asks, and I swallow deeply, finally turning towards her.

"Because your still in my heart." I can't help but smile, taking in the beauty I once fell in with. She was so different from Aria, yet they had a lot in common as well.

"Honey," Sara places her hand on my knee and my eyes stare down upon her warm touch. "You can't blame yourself for what happened." She expresses, but all I can comprehend is the fact that she is wearing the wedding ring I gave her.

"I'm not blaming myself I'm just-" I can't finish my sentence, the truth too hard to reveal to her. I grip my glass tighter, my knuckles turning white.

"Your running away." she finished for me. I know that she's right, but I can't help but get mad at the realization.

"She ran away from me…" My jaw tenses as my voice rises in anger, yet she doesn't get mad. It wasn't my fault; she was the one who walked out that door even when I told her that it could, no would have worked. Aria, walked away.

"But deep down you know that she wanted you to run after her." Sara pauses a brief moment before continuing. "So why didn't you?" she questions. I can't believe that this is happening again.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you again." I shake my head again, the ice in my glass moving as I take a large gulp. "We replay it over and over and we always end up at the same place." My voice rough from the alcohol and lack of sleep. Countless times since I began seeing Sara in my company had we discussed the reasoning for everything. What was going on between Aria and I and how I had let it all slip between my fingers. Never questioning us, but always questioning Aria and I.

"Then why fight it…" Sara remarks, a smirk upon her face. Out of the corner of my eye I watch her as she picks up a book that was sitting on the side table next to the lamp. "Who did you write a book about?" She flips through the pages of Back In Rosewood. I take a minute or two, hoping that she would get the picture that I didn't want to discuss this anymore, but she just waits patiently.

"Aria…" I finally say. "I wrote it about her." I go on, but don't say why.

"Why?" She questions, tilting her head to the side, as she closes the book shut.

"Because…she made me forget." I admit, my eyes once again trained on the glass in my hand.

"Forget what?" she eggs me on, knowing that I was on the verge of breaking. But held on as tight as I could. I didn't want to unravel, not after everything that was going on right now, I didn't want to relive the hurt I felt after loosing her. First Sara and then Aria.

"Stop this…stop pushing me Sara." My voice rising, as I finally look as her, my eyes begin to fill with tears, even with my determination of trying not to.

"You know that nothing is going to bring me back." She tries to make me see reason, yet my heart is too stubborn to let her go.

"I know that." I choke out; the words barely slipping passed my lips as I gently lift my hand to caress her cheek. "But seeing you…keeps me going." I confess, believing it to be the truth.

"No," Sara shakes her head, lifting her hand to mine and grasping it she continues. "Having Aria, is going to keep you going." She slips my hand upon my knee and squeezes it gently, as I look down at our hands. "Why don't you go to her?" Her voice is once again calm and soothing.

"Just stay with me…" I plead, trying to hold onto her. "Please…stay like old times." I was afraid that she would slip away again.

"But I'm not with you…your alone." She slips her hand away from mine, that cold empty feeling returning. "And I don't want you to be alone." She explains. Her words stung me, I don't want to be alone, and I wanted to have her with me. I wanted to have our old life back. Or if I couldn't have her then I wanted Aria. I wanted to forget about Sara, I wanted to be in love with a high school student who to many would be seen as wrong, but always felt right to me. I somehow manage to lift myself off of the couch, hoping that if I wasn't near Sara she would disappear. Walking towards the small piano, I take in the intricate details, the flower vines along the sides, the old oak finish. The stand is void of sheet music, as it has been for years. I place my empty glass on the side of the mantle, bending underneath; I remove the matching bench from between the foot pedals and take a seat. I can feel Sara's gaze upon me as she remains on the couch, not saying a word. Running my hand over the smooth covering of the keys, I can't bring myself to open it. Memories begin to flood my mind, those days when Sara would play for me, those afternoons where we would sip ice tea before she would desperately try to teach me, only to have me in a fit of anger because I couldn't get it, which she often found humorous and we would bust out laughing.

"Are you going to play for me?" Finally, she speaks. Her voice is still quite, but I can feel her movements as she walks towards me. I swallow the lump that is forming in my throat, trying to control the nerves as I see her scoot close to me on the bench, it squeaking in the added weight.

"You know I can't…" I say, without looking at her. Still, I remove the wooden covering the yellowed black and white keys appear. My hand runs over the musical instrument, like they somehow held the answer to everything I was feeling, but I knew that was what drew me to Sara. She was able to unlock those mysteries in me; something that I found Aria could do too. That was one of the ways they were similar.

"Let me help…" she says, as more of a statement than a question. Before long, I can feel her fingers running over mind, that warmth returning as she gently pushes our fingers onto the keys. Sweet music fills my ears; it's slow and gentle, like Sara. This, is what I wanted. Wasn't it? To have Sara back in my life, like that summer before college started? Deep down inside I knew that Sara wasn't here, she was a figment of my imagination, I wasn't crazy, but I needed this. I needed that one person who could make everything good in my life. Wasn't that Sara? Was that Aria? No….yes…I don't know anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. As promised Ezria reunited, but you can see that they both have obstacles to overcome. I hope the ending in Ezra's apartment wasn't too confusing and if you need more clarification please leave me a review or PM and I would gladly explain further. I liked the idea of Ezra being too shocked at seeing Aria again to really say anything, and her taking that as a sign of him not wanting to see her will play out in the next chapter. It just adds a greater depth to where their relationship is and where it will potentially be. I also wanted to detour the route of Ezra, Maggie, and Malcolm so I decided that Ezra's skeletons should still haunt him not by any means of getting in-between Aria and Ezra in a love triangle, but more of something Ezra has to struggle with internally. Like I said before, I'm really tapped out on ideas so I really need your help to keep this story going. Please Review and or PM!**

**Pretty Little Reviewers:**

**~Thank you to everyone who is following, favoring, and leaving me reviews/PM's about this story.~**

**Brennan'Ezria Lover:** Thank you so much for the review, I will try to update as often as I can. School is really kicking my butt, but I'm in a creative writing class so I'm hope that it will help. Please keep the reviews coming in!

**HarrylovesGinny09: **Thank you for the review, and please keep the reviews coming in!

**PrettyLittleSwifty13: **Thank you for the great review. I hope that you approve of their reunion, despite the fact that it didn't turn out like I think everyone would have liked, that will soon be fixed. I just need to come up with some ideas so please keep the reviews coming in with any ideas you may have!

**Guest: **Thank you for the lovely review, please keep the coming in!

**foreverdream7: **Thank you for the amazing review, its only because of you reviewers that I can continue writing. I will try to update again soon, but I really need ideas. Please review or PM me if you have any!

**Angie: **Thank you for the wonderful review, I'm so happy your enjoying it. I really try to add a apart of me into everything I write. Please keep the reviews coming in!

**Roses-double: **Thank you for the touching review. I'm happy that you find it emotional, thats exactly what I'm striving for in this piece. Please keep the reviews coming in and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!

**plittleliar13:** Yay! I am so happy you finally got to read this story! It was a little challenging figuring out the tone of how i wanted to portray the book, I knew I wanted his perspective to mainly be through the book and then the present reality be in Aria perspective up until they reunited. Now, I'm stuck so I would really appreciate any and all ideas you may have. "They are just words on a page." is one of my favorite quotes from chapter two as for this chapter one of my favorite lines comes from Sara when she tells Ezra, "No, having Aria in your life is going to keep you going." Thanks again for the review and please keep them coming in and tell your friends about this story as well!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review, I will try to update again soon. I really need help with ideas!

**amber031:**Thank you so much for the unbelievably touching review. Words can't express how much it means to see your comment about my writing being one of the best. It can take me awhile to post because of school, but when I do write I try to bring myself to the character and give everything I have. With that being said, I will not give up on this story, I just really need ides of where to take it. Any and all ideas would be helpful!

_**~Thank You all again for sticking with this story, I'm having a blast writing it and hope to continue reading your responses. I will try to update soon, but I need ideas so please REVIEW and PM me!~**_


	4. Will You Please Let Me In?

**A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to make a Twitter account directly for my stories in the hopes of having immediate interaction with you as you read my stories. I understand not everyone has Twitter so I figured this way I can not only have reviews on here, Fanfiction, but on Twitter too. I will reguarly give updates on when I will be posting and maybe give some spoilers to tide you over. I can answer questions and even give writing advice if needed so PLEASE FOLLOW me HeartofWriting and please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Pretty Little Liars, it belongs to Sara Shepard, Marlene King, the cast crew and anyone else who has rights. I also don't own the lyrics towards the end they belong to their respective creators.**

Back In Rosewood

Chapter Four: Will You Please Let Me In?

(Aria's Prov shortly after her encounter with Ezra)

I was so stupid, I was an idiot to think that we would be able to pick where we left off. I poured out my heart to him in there and he just sat there, his jaw to floor and his eyes wide. He is the writer, he was the one who wrote those words and said those feelings about how the little moments shape our lives. Well I guess he was right, that little moment in there, just showed me that our time together was in the past. My goodness, he couldn't even say anything to me! I just stood there, mumbling lines on a page, thinking I was something special, but I was just like any one of those other star struck girls. I walked passed the bookstore and then passed my apartment, dodging people along the sidewalk. Frantically pushing my way to the large white house where I knew Hanna would be on her lunch break after getting a text message from Spencer. She stated that she and Emily were bring take-out from Grille. I swung open the matching white fence, not even bothering to close it shut. I didn't even knock on the door, just let myself in and once inside, I lost it.

"Hey Aria," Hanna glanced up for a quick second before returning her eyes to a sketch. She must not have seen my face because she continued to talk as her hand moved across the paper in front of her. "I was thinking about going through the old school yearbooks to see what types of clothes the Fitz used to wear." She gave a small laugh, probably remembering a few of the outfits he had thrown together. He always seemed so well put together, but deep down he could never choose which tie to wear with what shirt. I couldn't speak, my throat constricted by the tears that streamed down my cheeks. Footsteps could be heard tumbling down the stairs in two as Spencer rounded the corner, Emily following behind. I turned to them, the smile on Spencer's face dropping as she saw me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Still I couldn't speak, I just shook my head as my waves of hair fell in my face. I dropped my purse to the wood floor next to me, Spencer engulfing me in a hug. By now Hanna was no longer concentrating on her sketch, but had pushed the stool back and was walking around the counter to where we were. Emily had moved closer to Spencer and I as she rubbed my back gently. I didn't even say a word, yet they always knew that when I cried, something was seriously wrong.

"Aria, what is wrong? Please…say something." Emily's voice was full of panic.

"Let me guess…two words. Ezra Fitz's?" Hanna, replied.

"Hanna…" Spencer scolded.

"No, she's right…" I finally choked out. I buried my head deeper into Spencer's shoulder as another wave of pain hit me. Realization, as the memory replayed in my head. All I could see was the look on Ezra's face, the silence in the room, and the embarrassing feeling I felt as the director and I waited for Ezra to say something.

"Lets take this to the couch…" Emily gestured, we all made our way into Hanna's pristine black and white themed living room. Spencer and I took seats on the couch as Emily sat in the chair beside us and Hanna sat on the floor by my feet. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke again, and by now my tears were reduced to small sobs. Hanna handed me the box of tissues on the coffee table, as I proceeded to take one and blow my nose. Emily's hand rested on my knee in comfort as Hanna and Spencer exchanged glances.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. I thought he had meant what he wrote in the book." I shook my head, wiping my eyes, small black marks forming on the Kleenex from my make-up. "I let my heart over rule my head and I was left completely embarrassed. I never should have seen him. " I sniffled.

"What exactly happened?" Emily encouraged me to keep going.

"He wrote in the book how every moment spent with me was special because he never knew when it would be our last." I squeaked. "That….that if given the chance he would do it all over again and so I went to meet him but…" I puffed out a breath of air as I closed my eyes, bowing my head as my hair fell in my face again. Spencer tucked my hair behind my back as I heard someone sigh, believing it was Hanna by the sound of it.

"We shouldn't have pushed you to see him…" Hanna stated, upset, believing it was somehow her fault. "I'm going over to the set and giving him a piece of my mind." Hanna was quickly on her feet.

"Hanna wait…" Spencer commanded.

"Please don't…it will only make things worse." I pleaded.

"Well, he can't just-"Hanna began.

"No," I firmly said, "I was the one who went to him, I had all these ideas in my head of what it would be like to see him again and they all just…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Aria, it's going to be okay. Whatever happened will eventually blow over, it always does." Emily tried to reassure me.

"No it won't. Em, I walked in there and he just stared at me like I was a the bloody ghost from Christmas past." I raised my voice. I didn't mean too, and she seemed to understand.

"He was probably just too shocked to say anything." Spencer softly encouraged.

"Yeah, he loves you Aria." Emily nodded. I sniffled again, looking between my best friends.

"I can still quite the movie if you want me too…" Hanna said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. Again, I shook my head no.

"No, Han…keep the job. I think, I will just try to keep out of sight until he leaves." I shrugged.

"That might be awhile…I heard he bought back his old apartment." Hanna spoke, not even thinking about that she had just said. I couldn't help it; another cry escaped my lips as memories from time spent in his tiny apartment came flooding back to me.

"Hanna…" Emily's voice rose as she glared at her blond friend.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and get the take-out." Spencer suggested. With a grumble Hanna left the room.

"It's going to be okay. At least you two have seen each other and it won't be a complete shock next time." Spencer calmly spoke.

"Spencer's right, and if I remember correctly, was always getting tongue tied in class so this was probably just a big shock. He will come around…" Emily reassured me. Hanna returned from the kitchen with a large plastic bag of take-out. I didn't think I could eat, until I heard the loud, low growl from stomach. We all busted out in a laugh as Emily ripped open the box and placed a cart-in of veggie pasta in my lap along with a plastic fork.

"Your right…Ezra always had away of showing his emotions, rather than expressing them through words." I once again gave a short laugh, almost like snort as I stabbed a green pepper and piece of penne pasta with the fork.

"Oh," Spencer blurted out. Judging by the look on her face, we all knew an idea had just popped into her head.

"Why don't you take a few days off work and go up to the lake house?" Spencer remarked.

"I…I couldn't do that to Belle." I brushed off the idea.

"I think it would be a perfect idea!" Emily agreed.

"Yeah, it would give you a few days to clear your head." Hanna nodded.

"I could even look in on the bookstore with Belle." Emily suggested. "The swim practices aren't until later in the afternoon so I can spend all morning there." She continued.

"Toby and I never use the lake house and it should be used for more than just high end dinner parties." Spencer explained. Biting the inside of my cheek, I contemplated on whether or not to take Spencer up on her offer.

"Okay…I will go." I confidently said. What could it hurt? I have been working so hard and with everything going on in this small town, I deserved this opportunity to get away.

"Great…I will give you the key before you leave." Spencer nodded approvingly, before taking another bite of her cheese fries.

(Ezra's Prov the next day)

Music filled the tiny bar, people crowded inside, some customers having drinks, others actors and actresses learning lines. Sections have been roped off to keep onlookers from interfering with business as crew members gathered in bunches setting up cameras or lights to get the perfect angles. I scratched the back of my head as I looked around hoping to see Aria walk through the door, but she hasn't returned. Frankly, I knew she wouldn't, not after the way I treated her. If only I could find away to slip passed everyone.

" ," I heard a young voice say. Turning around, I see a tall black haired woman with blue eyes holding an assortment of colorful cards in her hands. "I was wondering what you thought about this shade of blue for the wallpaper in Ezra's apartment." She asked, holding them closer for me to see.

"What? Oh umm…" I took the cards from her and wrinkled my forehead as I thought.

"Hey Ezra, have you decided on a girl yet to play Aria?" A voice next to me appears. Looking up from the cards, I see its Julian the director. I open my mouth to speak, but he speaks again. "We really need to start shooting. I was thinking about the tall skinny brunette with the green eyes." He smirks.

"I told you I like the smaller brunette with the brown eyes, but I still need to think about it." I protest, I wasn't too sure about whom to choose since none of them could even compare to the real Aria.

"Well you need to make a decision." Julian stated annoyed.

"I will…" I huffed.

"What about baby blue or a navy blue?" The girl who had handed me the cards pointed.

"Hey, what's the deal with this Byron guy not liking Ezra?" Another person came up to me, this time holding a script in his hands. He wore a pair of big foam headphones around his neck and shoved the script in front of my face.

"Its because-" I began, but was caught off.

"Ezra, Hanna Marin left these for you to choose from." My agent Dani walks up holding fabrics in her hands.

"I-I don't know! Would everyone just please, give me a few minutes to think! I don't care what color Ezra's apartment is, I will choose a girl when I'm ready, Byron is Aria's dad so of course he wouldn't like him, and I don't give a care about the clothes that's why I hired Hanna!" I shout, speech flying from my mouth before someone else has the chance to interrupt me. I normally wasn't one to get uptight, but never before have I been in this situation. So many decisions and so little time to think, people calling you this way and that way. I just needed a few minutes to take it all in… I shoved the cards into on top of the fabrics in my agent's and pushed between Julian and the guy with script as I made my way into the room that had been previously used for holding the auditions. I sigh as I close the door behind me, hoping this quite will calm my nerves.

"Well if it isn't the famous writer!" Lounging in one of the folding chairs with his feet propped up on the table is Hardy, his casual smirk plastered on his face like always. His clothes were the usual gruff look, the un-tucked t-shirt, ripped jeans and that shaggy haircut he always has.

"Hardy… What are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to him and flipping the other chair around as I could sit in it.

"Saving your butt from all of this…" He gestured to the room around us. "Come on let's grab a beer." He tapped the metal chair with his hand before standing and I followed, grinding my teeth in irritation. We walk through the hallway, passed crewmembers and towards the front of the bar. A security guard unhooks the crossing rope for us as we take seats at the counter.

"Thanks, but I've already had my diva moment." I roll my eyes. "Stick around long enough you'll see me have another one." I say sarcastically, and Hardy laughs too. The bartender walks over with two bottles of beer as I nod thanks and we each take a sip.

"So, you'll never believe who I saw yesterday." I state, starring down at the brown liquid.

"Who?" Hardy questions.

"Aria." I respond.

"Ari-Aria." He replies shocked. "Well what happened? What did you say?" He questions further.

"Apparently, they thought she was auditioning for the movie and so she came into the studio and she read the script. Then I made an idiot of myself and let her slip away again." I flat out said, still replaying the events in my head. Kicking myself for letting her go.

"Maybe it was fate." I roll my eyes again.

"Yeah, fate that I screwed up again." I retort.

"We'll at least there's a possibility of a second chance. It's not like she's Sara." He responds, taking another swig of his beer.

Not you too..." I grumble.

"All I'm saying is that after Sara died, and you met Aria, and you were alive again." He set his beer down on the counter and put his hands up in defense. "And I hadn't seen that since we were teens and you had met Sara in high school." I looked up at him, knowing he was right.

"It was different. Everything was different." I explained.

"What was different?" I shrugged, not sure how to explain it.

"Me and Sara, we were two teens who fell in love and got married right out of high school because she was sick. It was a brief flicker of light that if I had just married her she would have lived longer." Finally I spoke, setting my beer down on the table; I unfolded the reason to him.

"You made her time special, that's more than anyone could have done for her. And what about Aria? Don't you think Sara would want you to be happy with her?" I sigh, I know that Sara would want me to be happy, and deep down I want to be with Aria, but I still wish I could have Sara too.

"With Aria it was so different," I paused. "We were drawn to each other because of our connection. We knew it was a risk, being together and in a sense that made me want it more." I motioned my hands in the air like it was helping me emphasize my point. "It was taking chances and not having to deal with hospitals or doctors all the time." I shook my head. "She made me forget..." I paused again. "And for the first time I didn't feel like people were feeling sorry for me. We just...clicked." I finished.

"If you were able to click once don't you think its worth it try to again?" Hardy said aggravated; he has heard this same discussion over and over again between my brother, mom, and I. It was just getting old I know, but I couldn't let it go.

"I don't know...?" I groan.

"Then figure it out..." Hardy paused. "You need to chose." He paused again. "Chose between Sara in the past or Aria your future. Just pick one and stick with it, figure it out as you go along." He hits his hand fist on the counter, making a loud noise.

"Change the subject... " I motion, taking a rather large gulp of my beer. I wasn't in the mood to have this conversation anymore. "Why are you really here?" I asked, figuring it had something to do with my mom wanting to check up on me.

"I have friends in the industry and I wanted to help out, so they told me to survey a house for the movie." He says. "Now that I think about it, maybe you should go." I nearly choke on my drink.

"Me?" I raise my eyes, shocked.

"It won't take more than an afternoon," Hardy shrugs. "Drive up to the lake house and come straight back." He says as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Wait." I stop. "Lake house? There is no lake house in the book?" I shake my head like he's crazy.

"We'll a local in town is letting us use it for free and the director thinks that if it will save money than we should find some use for it." He explains.

"I don't even know my way to the lake." I protest.

"We'll at least you lived in this town, I just came for a visit remember." He says.

"Yeah, fine I'll go." I sigh, finishing my beer and pushing it away.

~PLL~

I pushed down harder on the gas pedal, hoping it would help gain mobility as I trekked my small silver car down the bumpy dirt road. I hated being in the car like this alone, unsure of how to get to my destination, inside yelling at myself for taking this on. Trees lined me on both sides, casting dark shadows as I held a map in one hand and my other on the steering wheel. Sighing, I set the map down in lap and fumble for my cup of coffee while trying to keep my eyes on the road. There was no one in front of or behind me, but it was hard enough trying to keep the car from swerving. Taking a sip of my coffee, the Styrofoam cup jerked in my hand as the wheels hit bump after bump, the coffee was long cold and almost gone. I've been driving for almost an hour now, hoping that I hadn't made a wrong turn back at the fork in the road, which the map hadn't warned me about. I set my cup back into the cup holder and placed both hands on the stirring wheel as I ground my teeth together, wondering how Hardy had managed to talk me into this mess. At this point in time, the humming of a familiar song filtered through the car even though the radio was off.

"Will you please not hum that song…" I ask, my voice growing aggravated. I had once loved to hear Sara's voice sing to me, but now it only causes knots to form in my stomach. She hadn't even sung the lyrics, yet I knew them by heart.

"Fine," she huffed. "What would you like to hear? Happiness by The Fray or maybe a little-" I cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to concentrate on the road ahead of me.

"You tell me…" I watched out of the corner of my eye, as she placed her feet on the dashboard. Taking my eyes off the road for a split second more, I see she is wearing a flowing white top with one long sleeve and one short. She has on dark skinny blue jeans that hug her curves and matching white sandals. Her golden hair is in curls like it always is and she has a smirk upon her face.

"What are you writing?" I ask, seeing the notebook in her lap and a pen in her right hand, the long sleeve covering my view. Sara had always kept a small notebook with her so she could write down lyrics when they came to her. She often wrote while we were together, sometimes only humming to me the tune and making me guess what the song was about, but this time she didn't even give me a hint.

"I'd show yah, but then I'd have to kill yah." She smiled, bubbling laughter hitting the windows of the car making it echo inside.

"You always had that sense of humor." I shook my head, glancing back at the road as I laugh right along with her.

"So are you running away from your problems again?" She asked, a hint of seriousness and sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't-" I begin, but when I look at her, she raises her eyebrows in that steely look. "No," I gulp. " Hardy is making me spot a location for the movie, a lake house or something." I gesture towards the map in my lap.

"Good old Hardy," Sara laughs again. "Remember that time the two of you got caught sneaking through the music room's window because you had ditched your detention and was trying to come back in before Principal Rombart came back?"

"How could I forget," I nodded. "That was the first time I really saw you." I glanced at her, our eyes staying trained, neither of us even saying a word. When I did finally look back to the road I let the silence continue.

"So...have you seen Aria today?" She asks, her voice curious. She once again begins to write something on the notepad.

"No," I huff, wanting forget about it. "I think it's all in the past." I bit my lip, trying to keep the thoughts from filling my mind.

"I wouldn't say that..." Sara's voice said. I was about to question her about it but then the car came to halt and there was a loud popping noise.

"Ugh!" I grumble, as I turn off the engine and open the door. As I step out I can hear the sound of squealing air as it hisses slowly, air being release from the tire. "You've got to be kidding me!" I yell, walking over to the rear passenger tire. As I survey the damage, Sara rolls down her window and looks out at me. I run my hand through my hair as I pop the trunk, thankful to find the spare still in the back. I take out the heavy tire and place it on the ground along with the other tools I would need, I've never changed a tire before, but how hard could it be?

~PLL~

Fifteen minutes had gone by and I'm still trying to figure out how to put the new tire on the car. The lack of light coming through the dark woods wasn't helping and I could hear the approaching sound of thunder in the distance.

"You know you could help me..." I suggest. Sara's feet are dangling out the car window as she writes on the notepad and watches me work.

"I wouldn't know how the change a tire to save my life." She gives off a hint of sarcasm trying to light the mood, but that statement just isn't want I consider funny. To me, that's crossing the line.

"Really..." I stand to my feet, brushing the dirt off my jeans. I can't help but kick the tire in frustration, anger rising.

"And what was that supposed to mean?!" I place his hands on the window ledge in front of Sara, she tucks her feet inside the car as we have a stare down. "About Aria, do you know something? Can you just tell me what to do here because I'm so lost right now? I've screwed up my relationship with Aria in both my lifetimes of seeing her. Not once, but twice. Hardy is thinks I'm loosing my mind, my mom is always on my case, and I'm seeing you everywhere I go!" I turn my back to her at this point, not even wanting to look at her she has me so upset. "Sara? Sara?" I turn back towards the car when I don't get a response, but she's gone. I can hear the thunder again, this time its right above me and I can feel the wind picking up as it whips around me. Sitting on the seat where Sara had once been sitting is a folded sheet of notepad paper that has Sara's cursive handwriting on it. Despite it being dark, I can still read the writing on it. Tears begin to cloud my vision and I try hard not to crumple the paper in my hand as I bring it up to my face, I can even smell her perfume lingering. I close my eyes, her humming from earlier ringing in my ears as the lyrics on the paper flood my senses.

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Opening my eyes, I fold the lyrics sheet and tuck it inside my pocket. I reach inside the car to grab my map, cell phone, and a flashlight. On foot I begin to walk along the dirt road towards the direction I believe the lake house is in. The moon is my only guide, the flashlight going out shortly after I started my journey. The stars are hidden behind thick grey clouds as I huff out cold breaths of air, the temperature had drop. Rain begins to trickle down, but soon it takes on full force. I can feel it, cold, wet upon my skin. It soaks through my sweater and mud splashes onto my jeans. I was just about to head back to the car when I spot the lights of a house not too far away. By the time I reach it, I can see it's the house from the description Hardy gave me. Even in person I don't know how we will be able to fit this into the script. I never picture Aria and Ezra or should I say me and Aria at this type of place. A large white house with picture windows at the front, a wrap around porch on the second level balcony and French doors on the side that lead straight out to the dock. Large willow trees stand off on the other side of the house a swing hung on the branches. Though it was dark I could see smoke rising from the chimney and as I made my way up the porch steps I could see the shadow of someone sitting inside by the fireplace. Someone is staying here? On the one night its pouring rain and I have to just knock on the door and hope they let me in, a complete stranger. I bend my knees and rub my hands together a few times before knocking the door. At least under the tiny porch it is dry, but still the air is cold. I can hear the tiny footsteps of someone walking to the door. They walk slowly, probably afraid of me because its so late. Finally, they open the door and I'm once again shocked. Aria, even in the dark I can see the puffiness under her hazel eyes. I can feel the heat from inside the fireplace and can faintly hear the sound of my voice coming from the recording of my book I had done when it first came out. I swallow, try to gage her reaction to seeing me again. I want to say something, and finally, after years of not seeing her and believing I had missed my second chance, the third times the charm.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 4, I really hope you enjoyed it. To be honest, I have no idea when I will be able to post again. I have two more weeks of school and then I'm off for break so it will probably be around then. I could really use any and all feedback because I don't have any plans on where this story should go. I'm basically leaving it up to what you guys and girls, the readers want so REVIEW AND PM ME!**

**Pretty Little Reviews: **Thank you all for the kinda reviews, PM's, followings, and favors for this story. I can't believe I got 12 on chapter 13 alone. Lets aim for 10 more, bringing my total to 40!

**WWKMDbracelets:** I know I already answered your questions in a PM, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to write you again. Thank you for the kind review, chapter 3 was my favorite chapter to write although it confused some readers. As I said before, Ezra married right out of high school and when his wife, Sara, died. Ezra met Aria is brought meaning back into his life and when she left him things just started resurfacing. Sara is now Ezra's inner thoughts, trying to help him sort through the issues he's facing. I will try to update soon! :)

**Guest: **Thank you for the review and I'm happy you caught my inspiration for the chapter. yes, I did base some of the chapter on One Tree Hill, but I hope you understand that as the story progresses it will be very different and that it is its own story. :)

**Caligirl28:** Wow! Powerful emotion, I am so happy I was able to evoke in my story. I was originally going to have him catch her, but I figured that it would allow for some cooling off time and then allow for an even bigger emotion to occur when they do finally reconnect again. Loosing your love once is hard, even hard for the second time, but the third time...well lets just say third times a charm. I will try to update soon! :)

**Steph: **Thank you for the review and I'm happy to hear that your a One Tree Hill fan too. As you can tell, I do like One Tree Hill. Yes, even based some of chapter 3 on a storyline from the show, but I hope you realize that it will be taking very different twists and turns from that show as the story progresses.

**DivaTard: **I am so happy you liked the chapter! I'm sorry that the ending was a little confusing, but I hope that this chapter as well as the next few will help clarify it more. In short, Ezra married Sara right out of high school, she died and he left town. He became a teacher and met Aria, she brings meaning back into his life but after their break-up Sara resurfaces. Sara is kinda like his inner thoughts, the person he longs for but will never have again and helps him overcome his issues in life. I will try to update soon! :)

**GirlWithTheNotebook: **Thank you so much for the great review! I know I've already answered your questions in a PM, but would like to restate my thanks for reviewing. You defiantly helped me with this chapter and I would love to hear your comments about this one. I will try to update soon! :)

**WTRGAL01: **Wow! Thank for the very sweet review, I will try to update as soon as possible. Most people don't like long chapters, but I find that it brings so much more into so little if you really try to make the chapters longer. :)

**anon:** Hi, I hope that you reread the ending to the last chapter and found that although they were minor, I did make some changes. An example being I changed the record player to a piano, something that will have a great effect in the next few chapters. :)

**HarrylovesGinny09: **Thank you for the nice review! :)

**Guest: **I made you cry...? Wow! I'm so touched to hear that my story moved you in such away. I hope these next few chapters do the same. I will try to update as soon as possible, but would love to hear feedback! :)

**ShadowKissedLyokoWarrior: **Thank you for the lovely review, I will try to update again soon! :)

**ultimatefan2093: **I'm happy that you really like this story. I'm touched to hear you say that its one of the best you've read and I will try to update soon! :)

_******PLEASE FOLLOW me HeartofWriting, REVIEW AND PM!:)**_


	5. I Go Back To That Night

**A/N: Wow, its good to be back! Sorry it took me awhile to get this up...school is busy and well finals are coming up. I'm ****absolutely broken over the Ezria breakup and even more upset to hear she is getting a new love interest, but I'm happy to hear that "showrunner Marlene King has admitted ****to having a soft spot for Ezria, so we have a hard time believing this ship could possibly be done for good." stated in a recent interview. It's going to be a really bumpy ride for them, but I have faith that they will be back together, they wouldn't seriously put us through 3 seasons and have them be together since the pilot if they weren't going to stay together. Hello, its Ezria...they truly love each other and two people who love each other that much should be together! **

**Please Review and or PM as well as Follow me on Twitter**** _HeartofWriting_. **I'm in NEED of ideas for this story so I leave it in _your_ hands. Enjoy the Chapter! 

**Back In Rosewood**

Chapter Five: I Go Back To That Night

(Aria)

The sun moves behind the clouds like a game of hide and seek. Hide and seek has always been my favorite game, ever since I was a child. I remember countless games of hiding behind the barn in Spencer's backyard or facing the fence towards Ali's house as I counted to a hundred before going on a hunt to find my friends. Spencer hiding behind the bushes trying not to laugh, Hanna's cellphone giving away her spot within the barn as she texts, Emily sitting in the tall oak tree that looks out over the town. And Ali, the hardest one to find, sometimes we would have to give up only to have her jump out of the only place we hadn't thought to look.

Glancing out the kitchen window, I watch as the rain bounces down upon the patio stones and supplies nutrients to the green plants sitting in pots. Thunder can be heard rumbling in the distance as the sky turns an eerie grey. I set my half eaten meal of enhanced mac n cheese on the counter next to the fridge, debating on if I should dive right into the gallon of chunky monkey that sits in the freeze or wait until I can no longer feel the numb feeling inside. That notion that I'm alone in this big house echoes throughout every room. At first I thought it would be great, some alone time to figure out that I'm better off without Ezra, but being here, alone, without having him makes me realize I want him all the more.

I walk out of the kitchen, rounding the staircase and entering the large open living room. The curtains are tide back against the walls, although it's too dark to see the view outside the picture window. The crackling fire in the fireplace gives off a soft glow. My bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor before softening beneath the pads of my heels as I shuffle across the rug towards the couch. Photos of my friend and her family hang on the wall above the leather couch where an afghan is lying halfway off the couch.

The slow burning sent of vanilla candle wafers through the air as candle wax drips down the side next to a vase full of purple lilacs on one of the end tables. The occasional flash of lightening brightens the room, reminding me that life was being lived outside these walls.

Stretching out on the couch, I wrap the blanket around my body in an attempt to get comfortable. I grumble, reaching blindly for my book, only to realize it's across the room on the bookshelf along with several copies of the same book with the same title and author. Huffing, I grab the stereo remote on the side table closest to my hand where a full glass of scotch sits. I'm tempted to drink it, to numb my pain but know that it would only make the memory of him grow even stronger. Strangely enough, just having it sitting here I can smell the strong liquor, relishing in the old smell that mixes with the old paperbacks across the room, reminding me of his apartment.

My thumb presses down on the rubber button of the remote, letting my arm dangle off the couch once his voice echoes through the room. The rain falls faster; the thunder heightens in sound as I close my eyes, drifting back in time, going back to that night.

_I go back to that night, I can remember every detail as if it was yesterday, I can tell you that we were curled up in my apartment, a single vanilla candle burning on the coffee table. The kitchen lights behind us casting shadows about the room as enhanced mac n cheese sits on the stove which we somehow mange to make without sending smoke into the room. Neither of us wanted to move, we were content to just sit here in silence. A blanket was draped around us as Aria snuggled deeper into my side, her lilac shampoo drifting up to my nose. Reaching for the glass of scotch on the side table I bring it to my lips and take a sip. My other arm is stretched across her back and placed in her lap where she lifts it up to examine it. I can't see her face because the way she is seated, but I can feel her warm touch as her fingers untwined with mine, rubbing gently against my skin. I can sense that there is something on her mind, at times it scares me just how well I can understand her, and she understands me. I know this isn't the most romantic of settings, but we have sat like this before. She tells me she is "staying" at a friends house then we eat dinner followed by a movie, a reading, or like now, we just sit in the quite._

_ "Tell me your greatest desires." I finally break the silence. She stops playing with my hand for a moment before resuming._

_ "Tell me a secret." I can hear the trace of tease in her voice._

_ "Isn't that the same thing?" I respond._

_ "Almost," she pauses. "Anyone can see your desires. No one knows what's in your heart." She concludes. I let that sink in for a moment, swallowing I lean my lips towards her ear._

_ "My secret." I pause, feeling her body shiver as my breath touched her. "I'm in love with you Aria Montgomery." She turns her body so we are face to face. My blue eyes are staring into her hazel as small smile graces her lips. "What's your secret?" I ask._

_ "I love you too." She closes the distance between us and I can feel her lips against mine. Instinctively my hands reach under the blanket and pull her even closer. I feel the heat of her body through the old Hollis hoodie I gave her. Pulling away for air, our foreheads touch as her hand caresses the sides of my face._

_ "I want to thank you." I say, brushing away a strand of her hair away from her face._

_ "For what?" she pulls away to look me in the eyes once more._

_ "For being the best thing in my life." I shake my head, with a smile. She gives a small laugh and I can see the pink tint on her cheeks as glances down._

_ "No, I mean it." I shake my head, again. This time I'm serious. At this she glances back up at me and I take this as a sign to continue. "You can be great at anything you set your mind to." I state. My hands mold to hers as I give them a gentle squeeze. "You have taught me that it doesn't matter what people think, all that matters is that we are together. I know that this doesn't always look right, but it has and always will feel right. We are destined to be together, you are my soulmate." I finish. I can see the small glassy tears that cloud her eyes, her smile widens and I can feel her hand squeeze mine in return._

_ "I guess the student has become the teacher." She gives a breathy laugh._

Loud knocking pulls me from my memory. At first I think it's coming from the rain hitting the roof, then I realize it's actually knocking at the door. I blink a few times to adjust to the minimal light that is reflecting in the room. Almost in a haze, I don't comprehend that tears are streaking down my face. Only when I manage to sit up, swinging my legs over the edge do I feel the first tear hit my hand. Sniffling, I close my eyes feeling the tears squeeze passed my eyelids. Wiping them away, I stand up and pull down the Hollis hoodie that had bunched up from my position on the couch. Staring at the clock on the wall, I can barely read the time. It's close to morning and as I turn towards the door I can't help but feel frightened. Who would be knocking on the Hastings' summerhouse door this early in the morning, in the rain no less? Slowly, I tip toe through the hallway that is connected to the living room and stand in front of the door.

Gripping the handle, I take a deep breath, but I'm not prepared for the person who stands before me. I can feel the cold wind as it howls, a drastic change from the warm fireplace inside. I can smell the misty rain mixed with the cologne I use to crave. Peering up, my eyes meet the blue orbs of the one man I have been dreaming about since I was sixteen. Silence falls between us and though the storm continues I barely even notice it until finally he speaks, his first words to me in years.

"Can I come in?" His voice is the same, maybe a little shaky from the cold, but it's him. I open the door wider and step aside as he enters. It's only now that I realize he is soaking wet and after I close the front door I grab a towel that is hanging off the railing of the staircase and hand it to him. Sniffling, he takes the towel and brushes it over his face and then his hair the dark hair curling from being wet. As he takes off his wet jacket and shoes, I turn away, and walk back into the living room, still no one has spoken. Picking up the remote off the floor, I aim it towards the stereo and turn off the recording. The room is silent except for the sound of the rain coming down and the shuffling of Ezra's feet as he walks into the room. I know he's in here, but I can't look at him and so I play with my hair that frames my face wondering who would be the first to speak.

"We meet again during a thunderstorm. It's kind of our thing, don't you think?" he gives a small chuckle, trying to clear the obvious tension in the room. My back is still to him as I try to gather my thoughts, trying to get a grip.

"So what did you really think of my performance at the audition? Did I deliver the lines the way I did that night in your apartment?" I ask, turning towards him, I can feel anger and sadness beginning to surface. Out of all the things he could have said, he speaks about that one day in his classroom. Staring at him from my spot by the couch, he stands in the doorway, swiping the towel slowly over his hair until it's almost dry. He swallows and I can practically see him grasping for something to say.

"Aria, I was shocked." He paused. Furrowing his eyebrows he continues, "Of course those lines mean something to me. You mean-" he states, but I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to make everything better with a line about how much I mean to him. "Thanks…for the towel." He gestures and throws it on the floor next to the stereo.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" I ask, maybe a little more exasperated than I expected. Spencer, it had to be her, she planned this. "Did Spencer tell you I was here?" I folded my arms. Confused, I saw him take a step into the room.

"Spencer? No…Hardy. He told me to check this place out because we are shooting scenes here for the movie." He explained.

"Oh yeah…the movie." I scoff.

"Yes, the movie." He restates. "I take it you've read the book." He motioned towards the stereo.

"I have." I simply nod.

"Well?" he asks.

"Well what?" I shake my head. "Oh," I raise my eyes. "You actually want my opinion now?" I pointed to myself.

"Aria-" he began.

"You really knew how to write the ending, that's for sure." I laugh, giving a small roll of my eyes before turning away to stare into the flames of the fire in the fireplace.

"I only wrote the truth." His voice was tense. I bite my lip. If it was truth then did he really mean what he said about going back?

"Did you really mean what you wrote?" I finally broke the silence. Looking back at him, I see he is confused again. "In the book," I shrug. "You said that if you could go back you would." I concluded.

"Of course…" He states, rather quickly.

"Then why didn't you?" I respond just as fast, uncrossing my arms and gesturing towards him before letting them fall to my sides.

"Because it was the right thing to do." He remarks, as if it was plain as day.

"The right thing to do?" I can't help but question him.

"Yes." He nods.

"No." I firmly say. "The right thing would have been for us to have worked it out together." I raise my voice. "You leaving me was just like you giving up." I let my voice drop, hurt evident.

"I wasn't _leaving you…_" He responds, walking further into the room. "I _was coming to you_." He explains, but I still don't understand.

"How?" I roll my eyes. "By me sitting in Rosewood while you take a teaching job in New York?" I gesture towards him.

"Yes," He walks to the fireplace. "We had a better chance at being together if I wasn't your teacher." He draws out, his hand running along the base of the mantle. His back is to me, his eyes cast down into the flames.

"Well it _sure worked, didn't it_?" I remark, believing I'm right.

"Well if I remember correctly." He pauses, as he turns around to look at me. "I wasn't the one who walked out of my classroom." He folds his arms and narrows his eyes.

"You gave me no choice." I step closer to him.

"Don't give me that," he shakes his head in annoyance. "You had a choice," he points to me. "You could have stayed, but instead you left me sitting in my classroom." He concludes. I can't believe him, I might have walked out of that classroom but he never came after me, he was the one who left town.

"_I _could have _stayed_?" I paused, shocked. "_You _could have stayed." I emphasized. "You-you could have come after me." I balled my fists at my sides, trying to control the anger that way growing. He stood so much taller against my small five-two stature.

"Oh, so its _my fault_?" He gathers. I clench my jaw, wondering why he can't just see what I wanted all along.

"_I wanted_…you to fight for me!" I didn't care anymore, we knew each other too well to try and hide the truth any longer. _"I wanted you to fight for us!_" I practically yelled in his face.

"No Aria!" He yelled back. "_You,_ gave up on us!" he retorted. "You didn't even care, you didn't consider the idea that we could have made this work!" He shakes his head, anger and hurt reflecting in his eyes. He seriously thinks I didn't care, that I gave up on us.

"Well if I never cared," I stomped over to the bookshelf. "Then how come every time I see this _stupid book_!" I clench my hand around one of the paperback copies of Back In Rosewood, lifting it for him to see. "The one _you wrote_ _about you and about me_! About defying the odds and challenging the rules of love…" I go on. "Why is it that I buy it every stupid time and- and listen to your voice as I cry myself to sleep. _Asking_ myself, why I didn't just stay with you. If I _never cared_..." I looked back at him, his face a mixture of emotions. I now have all three copies in my hands, remembering the moments of when I purchased each and every copy. The first at Belle's store, the garage sale down the street, a the copy I kept here at Spencer's lake-house. "Why?" I whisper, shaking my head. The room remains silent for a few seconds; the only sound is the steady rain as it continues to fall.

"I- I…" He begins, but struggles to find the words. I suck in a deep breath, turning away from him I lean my head against the bookcase as tears well up in my eyes.

"Please…Ezra." I whisper. "For once…in your life just tell me how you really feel instead of writing it down in a book!" I yell, wanting to just hear the truth. Wanting him to tell me why he didn't come after me, wanting to just go back in time to that night when he told me he loved me for the first time. The same night he told me I was great and that I could be great. He said it to the whole world, but he can't bring himself to say it right now to my face.

"You said…" I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears but it was too late. Slowly, I raised my head and looked him in the eyes as he stands a few feet away from me, as he listened to what I had to say. "You said I was great. You said I could be." I shrugged my shoulders. "You said we were destined to be together!" I couldn't take it, and I lifted one of the copies into the air and through it at him, it landing just at his feet. "You said it to the _world_! You said it to _me_!" I through the last copy two copies, as he took a few steps back dodging the paper back editions, as tears flowed down my cheeks. "And I wish _you never had_ because you did not mean _any of it_!" I yelled, voice louder than the thunder outside.

I point to him and for a moment I feel relieved that I got it all out of my system, for years I was holding these feeling inside, wanting to just let him have it. To understand everything I was going through, but now that I have done it, I can't believe I had actually said it out loud. He raises his hands in defense, and opens his mouth, flat out speechless to my outburst. I cry, my stomach in knots and it literally hurts to breath as I gasp and cover my mouth. I take a step forward and he takes a step back. What have I done?

"No…no. Ez-Ezra. I-I didn't mean it." I manage to stutter. He still doesn't say anything, but turns around and quickly walks towards the front door. I can't let him walk away. I didn't mean it. I'm quick to follow despite his long strides and just as he has the door open I push my body against his in an attempt to close it. He remains pinned to the door for a few seconds, burying my head into the back of his shirt I clench fist-fulls of his damp shirt, crying Somehow he manages to turn around so I'm now leaning into his chest, his arms are wrapped around me and even though I'm wondering why he hasn't left me or said a word he just holds me closer. I want to take it all back, I want to just pretend like none of it happened and that he was just walking through the door soaking wet and I would just jump into his arms and we could be together. He runs his hand up and down my back. After what feels like a lifetime I calm down, still we haven't spoken. I pull away slightly, wondering what to do when he lifts my chin and I meet his eyes. I expect them to hold anger, resentment, sadness, but all I see is love. I can feel his hot breath upon my face as he leans down to me and we kiss, at first its just a small kiss, but it quickly grows. He pulls me closer to him, his arms wrapped around my waist and I tangle my hands into his hair as a moan escapes my lips at the feeling of having him so near. Words can't even being to describe the emotions I'm feeling, its as if we were never apart. He flips us so my back hits the door and he pins me against it and soon we let everything unfold and give into everything we have been feeling for the years.

**They are finally back together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have another one up quickly, depending on the reviews and feedback because I'm running out of ideas. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, favoring, following, and sharing this story.**

**What would you like to see next? Review!**


	6. When The Two Collide

**A/N: Hi Ezria fans and PLL shippers alike, I know its been awhile. It took me a long time to figure out where I want this story to go, and although I'm not completely sure I have at least the two chapters outlined. With the start of season 4 I'm finding it really hard to watch because of the whole Jake and Aria relationship, but I'm confident that Ezria will be back. I think that by having them go back to the beginning will help them see how ****special what they had really was. Okay, enough chit chat on with the story...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pretty Little Liars or the song lyrics to Janna Kramer's song.**

**Back In Rosewood**

Chapter Six: When The Two Collide

Slowly opening my eyes, I'm hit by blinding light as sunshine pours through the patio window, the red curtains drawn back. Shielding my eyes, I turn my head from side to side taking in my surroundings. Noticing the clock above the mantel its around noon and can't believe how long I've slept in. The first time I've had a good nights sleep in awhile. The small body beside me stirs and as I fall on her peaceful face I am reminded of last night. I can't help but smile as I gaze upon her beauty, finding the girl I fell in love with those years ago and yet she is a young woman now. Her dark brown hair framing her face and even though her eyes are closed, I can still picture those hazel eyes. She wears a content smile as I bring my hand up to her cheek and brush my fingers lightly against the soft skin. Her eyes slowly flutter open and I can feel the butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach, the returning feeling I always get when I see her or think of her and how amazing she is.

"Good morning." She says, her smile widening, revealing her pearly whites.

"More like afternoon, but still very good." I smile back, cupping her check again as I lean in for a kiss. It is short, but I can feel the old feelings still there.

Glancing at the clock she gives a small laugh, "We really slept in… You don't think my parents will be worried do you?" she jokes.

"I doubt your parents will, but your friends might be wondering what happened to us…" I can't help but laugh right along with her. Propping my head against my hand for support, I gaze into her eyes as silence falls over us. Aria snuggles deeper under the red blanket that's wrapped around us, feeling her feet brush against mine.

"I never thought I would have this again…" she softly speaks. "This moment in your arms." She explains. With my free hand, I find hers under the blanket and bring it to my lips before squeezing it gently.

"We were always meant to be, from the moment I first met you." I rubbed my fingers against hers.

"So would you call it fate, or rather destiny that brought us back together?" She questions, sitting up a bit more to get confortable on this hardwood floor beneath us.

"I believe so…" I nod, thinking back to how crazy our first meeting was. This has to be destiny. Maybe Sara was leading me back to Aria for a reason, maybe this is our second chance I can't help but think. "If years ago I could say I met you in a bar then find you in my classroom sitting behind a desk the next day and fall in love with you. Then years later see you in that same bar and wake to you this morning…it has to be." I glance down at our joined hands before looking back into her eyes.

"The book…" she pauses briefly. "It made me see just how strong our relationship was back then…" she states biting down on her lower lip, that old habit remaining. "I mean, I was so young and although I knew what I wanted I couldn't grasp what you were trying to do for me by taking that job in New York." She explains further. "I just wish… I would have realized it sooner." Her face falls slightly before glancing back at me. "You made me hold on…" her voice is quite.

"I'm happy you did." I smile. She leans in and kisses me before a loud grumble erupts from under the blanket and she falls on top of me in laughter.

"I think were in need of food," she states in between giggles.

"I think your right…" I agree. She moves off of me and I sit up stretching the aches away from sleeping on the floor. Aria does the same as we both push the blanket to the side and stand up. I watch as she moves to the kitchen and can hear the fridge opening as I slowly step towards the patio door. The raging storm me had last night subsided and sunshine was soaking up the water from the downpour. The backyard is lined with trees leading all the way to the lake where the dock stands just to the right. I can hear birds chirping as I open the door and peek my head out, smelling the pines and lilacs that surround the patio furniture under the umbrella.

"What would you say to having an outdoor brunch?" I ask, as I pull back into the house, looking into the kitchen across the room. Aria is already to work, bread and lunch meats already assembled on the counter.

"Sounds like a great idea." She glances my way, licking her thumb from the mayo that accidently fell as she dips the knife back in the jar. I maneuver through the kitchen, brushing next to her as I reach for the towel hanging over the oven and onto the search for silverware and napkins. Stepping outside, I wipe down the wet table with the dishcloth then proceed to setting the table.

A light breeze drifts through and I can smell the lilacs even more vividly, out of the corner of my eye I see something moving and I jump, startled. Looking, I spot a small yellow butterfly and smile; they were Sara's favorite. The thought of her, even for that split second brings unsettled thoughts, but I push them away. Knocking on the patio door, I spin around and see Aria with the two sandwiches. Opening the door, I take them from her placing them on the table.

"I will be right back with the ice tea…" She states, backtracking into the house.

_"I will be right back with the ice tea…" Sara called from the kitchen as I stepped out into her backyard. The breeze blows gently and I can smell the wild lilacs that lined the old white house. As I make my way to the hammock I stretch my cramped fingers, feeling them loosen from all the practicing of the piano and working on schoolwork_.

_"I hope you don't mind…I like my ice tea really sweet." Sara says, as she walks into her backyard letting the wet grass tickle her toes, a glass of sweet tea in her hands. Her strawberry curls glow a lighter shade, almost golden as she hands me the glass and then climbs into the swinging hammock, cuddling next to me._

_ "If it's as sweet as you, I will love it." I laugh, taking a sip and she was right it is sweet. I set my glass down on the ground beside us as she rests her head against my chest as the rocking gently soothes her to sleep. I can see the rise and fall of her chest as her hand drapes over her mid section. In the palm of her hand is the old tin with our secret notes locked inside. I brush my fingers over hers, feeling how soft her skin is; yet I can feel the slender bones delicate and fragile. That tight feeling begins to form in my stomach as those little reminders seep into my mind that she is sick and there is nothing I can do. I hear the sound of wind chimes next to her house, glancing over and spotting the silver tubes with plastic dangling yellow butterflies on the ends. My eyes gaze over Sara's small house and in the window I can see the shadow of her father who is watching us from inside. I nod my head and he nods back before turning around, that silent agreement that I was keeping an eye on his little girl._

"Sorry…I couldn't remember where Spencer left the glasses." Aria calls, pulling me from my daydream. Rubbing my hand against my neck, I try to unstiffen the knot that formed. I can't help but feel embarrassed yet happy and unsettled all at the same time. I mean, I shouldn't feel bad thinking about Sara, but I'm with Aria. Shaking the wandering thoughts away, she walks out with two glasses of ice tea and places one in front of each setting. "Oh yeah, I grabbed your phone too…its been going off non-stop." She laughs. Taking the phone, it vibrates all the more.

"Why don't I turn it off for the day...no distractions." I smile; she takes the seat beside me.

"I think that's a perfect idea." She replies, as I take my seat. I turn off the phone and pick up the glass of ice tea, as I taste a sip, its got lemon in it. Aria's favorite.

~EZRIA~

All is calm as Aria and I sit on the creaking wooden dock leading out to the lake. The only sound is the wildlife as crickets chirp a rhythmic tune, bullfrogs bellow from their bellies and a blue crane swoops down over the misty lake and snatches a fish before flying off.

"I'm sorry I threw my books at you…" Aria sighs, a small laugh escaping her lips. I chuckle lightly, rubbing my hand over the fabric of her sweater as she rests her back against my chest.

"It's okay, I deserved it." I admit.

"No…" she shakes her head, and I can smell her shampoo wafer up to my nose. "If anything you should be mad at me." She pauses. I furrow my eyes together wondering what she could possibly be sorry for. "I was the one to walk out on you." She explains. I can't help but swallow an uneasy feeling I have.

"But I could have stayed in Rosewood and fought for us…" How many times I wondered what would have happened if I had stayed. I feel her hand cover mine and pull it into her lap as she fiddles with my fingers.

"Or I could have come with you to New York, that would have been fun." I look down and see a smile on her face, her eyes still trained on our hands. "My parents really would have been shocked..." she laughs. Once again I feel that shaky feeling inside. New York wasn't the only place I had gone. It wasn't truly my home.

"New York…" I pause, trying to figure out the right words to say. "Is a completely different world…" I sigh.

"Why would you say that?" her voice is laced with curiosity. It takes me a few minutes before I gather the courage to explain. I knew at some point I would have to bring up my past, I just didn't think it would be now.

"Aria…" I swallow the fear creeping up in my voice. "When I went to New York I wasn't just going there for the job. I was going because-" I started, but she cuts me off.

"Wait…" her voice excited and I held my breath wondering what she was doing. "Shh…do you hear that?" she asks. I open my mouth as I listen and then I hear it. The train blowing its horn in the distance, closing my eyes I remember another time just like this.

_I park my red bike underneath one of the huge willow trees hanging down. The smile I have on my face grows at the thought of being back in this small town; the city life just isn't for me. After driving to my childhood home, I trade the car for my bike, speeding off to Sara's house, wanting to see her. She was the reason I returned, I couldn't leave her. Upon reaching her house, her father tells me from the porch that she was here, at our special place and I sped off down the winding trail. _

_ Walking through the tall grass in the clearing, I spot the patch of wild lilacs basking in the sunrays. Bending down I pick a few, smelling their sweet fragrance and knowing Sara will love them. _

_ Her body looks fragile like a doll's as I approach her. She appears to be sleeping with her legs out stretched and head resting against the trunk of the willow tree. Her chest rises and falls in a slow rhythmic pattern, as her eyes remain closed. Her golden-red hair frames her face as a smile forms on her lips. I stop in my tracks, debating on whether to just let her be or wait for her to wake up._

_ "I'm just resting my eyes…" she acknowledges my presence, but her eyes remain closed. I laugh under my breath, reeling at how she always knows I'm near. I start walking again, my face slightly faulting at the guilt I feel._

_ "Sara I'm sor-" I begin, but she cuts me off._

_ "Shh…do you hear that?" She asks, and I listen. "On the count of two…" she states in a breathy tone. I count to two and in that moment I can hear the train in the distance. I close my eyes for a brief moment and smile. When I open them, I'm met with Sara's eyes starring back at me. She pushes on her elbows into a more comfortable sitting position with her back propped up against the tree. I step over the old train tracks that are no longer in use and through the vines of the willow tree towards Sara. She looks beautiful in her dark denim jeans and light brown sweater over her emerald green t-shirt. Even though the sun is warm and I'm dressed in a tight fitted grey t-shirt and jeans she's dressed in fall clothes to keep a chill off her body. Bending down beside her I feel her right hand graze my wrist before she moves it towards the flowers in my hand._

_ "Are these for me?" she gestures with a giggle._

_ "Oh yeah…" I chuckle, handing them to her. I watch her tentatively as she brings them to her nose and inhales their scent. _

_ "I missed you…" I state whole-heartedly. I bring my hand up to cup her cheek._

_ "I missed you too." She replies sweetly. "Did you bring it?" She asks, and I can't help but smile again as my hand reaches into my jeans pocket._

_ "Of course, I went straight home and got it before heading over to your house where your dad told me you were here." I detail to her as she holds out her hand I place the old mint tin in her hand. Her smile widens as she shakes it and brings it to her ear. I figure she's going to open it and read my letter, but instead she just sets it on the ground beside her. It was her turn to write me something and put it in the tin, our tradition we have been doing since we started dating. _

_ "My dad's been hovering like a helicopter all week so I thought it would be nice to get out of the house. He thinks I'm going to break at the slightest thing." Sara's voice its laced with an annoyed laughter, but you can tell she is grateful for her father's concern. After her fainting spell earlier in the week what father wouldn't watch their child carefully? I swallow the lump that begins to form in my throat and look down at the green grass. "Hey…it's okay." She places her hand on my knee and I slowly bring my eyes to hers. _

_ "Are you scared?" I somehow manage to ask. _

_ "To death…" her words hang in the air as I inhale a deep shaky breath. "Lighten up…" she smiles weakly. _

_ "Its not funny…" I shake my head, tears welling up in my eyes._

_ "Someone needs to see the humor in all of this…" she laughs with tears in her eyes too._

_ "I just don't want to loose you." I can't help but state my fears. I feel guilty for leaving her when she needed me the most. "I mean, I leave town with my argumentative controlling mother and look what happens…. you go into the hospital. I can't deal with that." I explain further. She sighs, knowing that this is a lot to take in, each day is different and it's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. _

_ "Well I'm okay…" she replies, but seeing I'm not convinced she continues. "It's not getting any better, but it's not getting any worse." I feel her hand leave my knee and travel to my hand where she entwines hers with mine. I can't help, but look at them and feel somewhat better._

_ "You would tell me if it's bothering you though…right?" I ask, looking back up into her eyes. "The cancer?" I state, as if she didn't understand what I meant._

_ "Ezra," she pauses. "I've learned that each day is a gift from God." She tells me. I can't help, but fidget because I know where this is going. "I know you're not big on religion and I know in time you will see what I mean, but being the daughter of the minister I have my faith. He has seen me through so much I know he will never leave me." She pauses again, licking her lips taking a breath of fresh air to catch her breath. "I have my good days and my bad days," she starts again. "But I know that even on my worst days they are better because they have you." She smiles. I can't help but smile and lean in to kiss her gently on the lips. It's just a small kiss, nothing too big seeing as how Sara isn't big on intimacy, but its still special. _

_ "I'm always here for you…I promise to never leave you again." I firmly say._

_ "I know…" she nods her head. "Because I prayed for you to come to me." She adds._

_ "You did?" I can't help but ask shocked._

_ "Ezra," she emphasizes my name. "I was the one who opened the window the day you got detention and couldn't get through the front doors of the school after you ditched with Hardy. Remember?" She laughs. I can picture the scene as if it was yesterday._

_ "Yes," I laugh with her. "And I also remember this mousy little girl behind her piano writing music lyrics in her notebook trying not to laugh as the principal caught Hardy and I tumbling in." I roll my eyes. _

_ "You always did know how to make an entrance." She laughed again, but then her face becomes serious. She tilts her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder as she gives me a loving look. "But that was the day I fell in love with you." She says. "I just knew that underneath all that bad boy image you had a heart of gold." She details further. "You're going to change the world someday." She squeezes my hand with all her tiny strength, which isn't much. "You're going to love with all your heart, become a teacher and in time even have your own book published." She tells me of my future as if she can for see it herself. _

_ "You really think so?" I ask her, a smirk on my face._

_ "I know it." She nods with upmost confidence. "I knew you were the one for me when you knocked on the school window. I knew it then and I know it now." She pauses. "I knew you were the one for me Ezra Charles Fitzgerald." She emphasizes my name._

_ "Well I knew you were the one for me Sara Annie Davison." I emphasize her name too. Once again we leaned in to kiss before I help her sit up and I slip behind her so she is resting her body against my chest, our fingers still entwined with each other's. _

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, the memory fading. I shake my head as I look down at her. She is looking out at the water, her eyes fixated on the land on the other side.

"I asked you what you were going to say earlier you goof." Aria laughed, dangling her feet over the water.

"Oh um…nothing." I state, chickening out. I rub the back of my neck in a nervous habit. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her. I don't want to ruin this time I have with Aria, we have wasted so much time being apart I 'm not going to let it happen again. She doesn't seem to notice the quickness in my voice as I reply.

"Okay." She answers. "Hey, maybe we can go into town. I have my car and we can go into this little hole in the wall vegan place I saw on my way up here." I can practically hear the excitement in her voice. Never would I have thought that I would be eating out in public with Aria, let alone to a vegan restaurant.

"That sounds like fun…" I squeeze her lightly in my arms before we stand up and walk across the dock towards the lake house, her hand clasped in mine.

~EZRIA~

Aria looked beautiful as she walked down the staircase dressed in simple dark wash skinny jeans with a short grey sweater over a long sleeve yellow shirt. Her hair curled in a side braid with just the right touch of makeup making the tall chandelier glow about her in an angelic way. I rolled up the sleeves on the black dress shirt I found hanging in the upstairs closet. I figure Aria's friend's husband Toby wouldn't mind seeing as there really wasn't much else for me to wear besides the street clothes I wore up here and although this wasn't too fancy I didn't want to be underdressed.

"You look amazing…" I smile, as she holds onto the railing.

"Why thank you. You look handsome." She smiles back. She lands on the last step and I reach for her hand as she grabs her purse on the way out. The fog has since lifted, but the air is still a bit chilled as we make our way to Aria's car. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to drive, but as she unlocked the car she handed me the keys and I thanked her. Still, I walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her before sprinting back to the driver's side. And soon we were off.

Aria couldn't help but laugh as we bumped down the dirt rode and spotted my abandoned car sitting in the mud. I just rolled my eyes and tried to keep the car steady seeing how we were doing down hill and the rode was still wet.

Soon enough we were in the middle of the very small town and when I mean small it was smaller than Rosewood. It is basically one long street with the welcome sign, _Welcome to Ravenswood_. Driving through the small town, I hadn't noticed earlier how close everything seemed to be and how everyone seemed to wave and acknowledge you as if they knew you. Something I remembered from my childhood and had once loved.

"Oh…there it is." Aria points, and I step on the breaks as I took recognize the building's name. Putting the car in park and turning off the engine I unbuckle my seatbelt and glance at Aria whose smile is wide and happy. My heart starts to beat wildly at the thought of actually being seen with her in public, something we once couldn't do as a couple.

"You ready?" I ask, and she nods excitedly. I step out of the car first and like earlier, walk around to her door and open it for her. Taking her hand in mine, we walk up the small walkway into the tiny diner.

The place is very small, the walls made of bricks with tiny round tables and toothpick thin seats. A sign at the front says _Seat Yourself_, so I let Aria lead us to a table in the corner. Letting go of her hand, I scoot the squeaking chair from under the table and she sits down before I take the seat against the wall and glance around at the pictures that lined my side view.

"Wow…finally a place that is actually bigger than your apartment." She jokes looking around. I see the smirk on her face and I can't help but bust out in laughter.

"It is isn't it?" I remark.

A woman in her mid forties appears beside out table, her dark drown hair pulled back in a bun as she places two waters on the table and proceeds to take out a pen and paper.

"Hi, I'm LuLu and I will be your waitress for tonight. You don't seem to be from around her new to town? I know everyone." She smiles warmly.

"Uh…were just staying at my friend's lake house for a few days." Aria states, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile. The woman nods and points to the glasses on the checkered table cloth.

"Can I get you something drink besides the water?" she asks.

"Yes, I will have a coffee and.."

"Just make it two coffees." I motion to Aria and LuLu scratches that down on her pad before walking away. With her exit Aria and I took up our menus and began to decide what we wanted to eat. To be honest I had never been a vegan restaurant and wasn't too keen on trying new things. Plus with glancing up from my menu every few minutes to sneak a peek at Aria, it made it difficult to decide.

LuLu reappeared with two cups of steam hot coffee and placed them on the table with a handful of creamers in her front pocket. She removed her pen from behind her ear and flipped a few pages in her notepad to our bill.

"What can I gettcha?" She asks.

"Um…I will have thee…Zucchini and Potatoes Bake with a side of lemon broccoli." Aria wrinkled her nose in thought and I had to hold back a chuckle at how cute she was.

"And you?" the waitress turned to me. I was caught like a deer in the headlights.

"I will have the same please." I cleared my throat and folded the menu as she took it and left.

Aria and I fell into a comfortable silence as she fixed her coffee with two creams and one sugar. The lights around us seemed to dim as a small spotlight gleamed over a small stage behind Aria. I hadn't noticed it before, but a small stool sat behind a tall microphone as a young teen with long straight blonde hair took to the stool with a guitar in hand. Aria must have seen me starring because she turned in chair and watched the girl too.

"Hi everyone, its open mic night… You ready?" She spoke into the mic. Claps were heard around the room and a few called out Alyssa, which I took as the girl's name. Her cheeks tinted a pink as she situated her guitar and began to strum.

I close my eyes, and instantly I'm taken back to my past as I see Sara dressed in a pink flower sundress, her hair curled around her face with a matching pink headband in place. She sits on the stool in the small diner, the only one in town as she strums and beings to hum.

_You need someone who knows you from the inside out_

_The way I do_

_I seen you walk the wire never looking down_

_I believe in you/I will be by your side_

_If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night_

_Whenever you call_

_And I won't change my mind_

_No, I'll see you through_

_And I won't give up_

_No, I won't give up_

_I won't give up on you_

The song came to a close as people started to clap again and I open my eyes following along, but inside I had been clapping for my own personal concert. Sara was once again stuck in my head, and I just couldn't push passed her. I had spent these passed few years running to and from so much that I was starting to loose sight of what's really in front of me. Shaking the memory away I was met by a pearly smile, which belonged to Aria. Her soft smile tugged at my heart as she continued to clap and nodded towards me.

"She's really good don't you think?" she asked.

"Mhhm…" I agree, taking a sip of my coffee.

The teen jumps down off the stage, as soft slow music filters through the speakers like earlier. My gaze is once again fixed on Aria as she stares off into one of the black and white photos hanging on the wall. A smirk graces her face as she lets out a soft laugh.

"What so funny?" I ask confused, with a slight laugh seeing as it's contagious.

"I can't believe it." She sounds astonished. I'm still confused as she elaborates. "All this time…this is what I was missing." She reveals. She reaches across the table and takes my hand in hers. I rub her fingers gently as she speaks. "I spent years reading about our love story in a book…thinking I had lost my chance, knowing I was missing something." She paused. "When I was missing you." She smiles. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckles before letting her hand go seeing LuLu with two plates of food coming our way. LuLu placed our food in front of us and I picked up my fork as she was leaving.

"We might have missed out on some great memories that could have been made, but we made some great memories when we were together." I say, taking a bite of food. She too is chewing a bite as I swallow and continue. "Every moment in my apartment, in the classroom…they were all special." I can't help but reminisce. She smiles, and she gets that far off look in her eyes like she's doing the same.

"Remember when I brought over that box containing all of our little memoires because I thought my dad was snooping through my room?" she giggled at the memory. I nodded and smiled just like her.

"Yes, I still have the box." I state. Her fork fits her plate and her eyes open wide as she licks her lips in what I think is shock.

"You do?" She asks.

"Aria," I emphasize her name. "I've learned that in life you have to hold onto everything you have because in a blink of the eye, it can all disappear." I explain and she agrees. The rest of our meal is eaten in silence as we think about that statement and what it truly means.

~EZRIA~

Aria takes the last bite of our shared vegan chocolate peanut butter pie, which I have to admit, is actually pretty good. She wipes the bit of chocolate sauce she got on her lips with her tongue and then used her napkin for good measure before finishing her coffee.

"I have an idea…" She states, like a light bulb had just gone off in her mind. I can't help but smile, but as her smile turns into a smirk I start to wonder just what she's thinking.

"Okay…should I be frightened?" I ask playfully. The smirk grows and she shakes her head no before she leans over and fixes the collar on my shirt. I can feel her fingers brushing gently over my neck as she whispers.

"Why don't you go next door and wait for me over by the bar. I will be the one sitting a few seats over." She moves her hands to fist my hair once, tugging on it lightly before pulling away.

"I take it I will be the guy reading Ulysses?" I give her a sly look before standing up from the table. I place a twenty on our table and start to walk away when I feel a hand grasp mine. Stopping and turning around Aria puts something cold and round in my hand.

"Here's a quarter…for B26." She lets my hand fall to my waist and I fist the coin in my hand as I walk away.

Pushing the exit door open I'm hit by the drop in temperature. It probably hadn't dropped more than five degrees since we had originally entered the restaurant, but compared to the heat in the restaurant it was a change. I turn the quarter over in my hand while I walk the short distance to the bar.

The atmosphere is much different in here than it was in the restaurant; people of all ages sit in clumps drinking and some dancing on the dance floor. I maneuvered my way through the small tables and towards the long stretched counter. The lights are dim, almost completely off but I manage to take a seat without missing my stool. I can see my reflection in the mirror directly across from me and I can see Aria pushing her way through the crowd.

"Can I get a scotch please?" I ask, and the bartender flips a glass in the air before filling it to the brim. I take a swig before noticing Aria has taken the seat a few seats down. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and I lick my lips. Feeling like I had the day I had first met her, with so much curiosity and interest as to who this girl could be. Only this time, I know her.

"You okay down there?" I find the courage to speak. She turns her head slightly, glancing my way before placing her purse on the counter.

"Yeah…just a bit jet-lagged." She nods her head. "My friends told me to spend sometime away at her lake house," she pauses. "And of all the people to show up it's my-" she stops again. I can see it in her eyes, how is going to address what we are, what we were. "My soulmate. I'm still a bit surprised." She smiles. I clench my glass tighter, trying not to shake it as I bring it to my lips.

"Why are you surprised?" I see her bite her lower lip in concentration.

"Because…he was the one." She says, sitting up a little straighter on her stool. Her feet still can't touch the ground and I try not to laugh at noticing as I take in what she says. I was the one, am I still the one?

"Was?" I ask. She seems to swallow a bit of embarrassment and she fidgets in her seat.

"Is the one." She clears her throat. "We had this…secret." She pauses; looking down at the wooden table she traces the design with her finger. "I knew it was wrong to be with him, but it just felt right." She shrugs and glances up at me. I swallow deeply. I stand up and walk towards her like I did the first time in the bar, only this time I sit a bit closer.

"He sounds like a keeper." I say, before drinking the last of my scotch.

"Oh he is…" she nods. My hand closest to her is flat on the table and I look down at our hands as she inches hers towards mine. "He was a teacher and now a famous author." She speaks softly; I can feel our fingers barely touching. "He loves to travel, has great taste in music and most of all…he likes my writing." she says, her voice just above a whisper. Our fingers are now touching and a shiver runs down my spin.

"Wow…" I take a deep breath. "Sounds like me." I smirk and her eyes meet mine in a playful manner.

"Well maybe I should get to know you more." She states and I feel like a kid in the candy store. She uses my original words against me so I take hers.

"Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too." I smile. We slowly inch closer to each other and then it happens our lips touch. The kiss is short since we realize we are out in public, but I can still feel its lingering buzz on my lips.

I watch as she stands up and grabs her purse off the counter and I sit confused.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the restroom…" she states in a rather low tone. A smirk dances over her lips for a brief moment and then it vanishes.

"Are you being serious or are you waiting for me to lift you on top of the counter and kiss you again?" I ask unsure. She teases with my collar again before she leans into my ear.

"As much as I would like that…I really do have to go." She giggles and kisses my cheek before walking away. I watch her as she walks around the corner to the restrooms before I spin back to the front of the counter.

"Can I have another?" I gesture to the empty glass in my hands. A few seconds later another drink is placed in front of me and I slide the quarter across the counter. "When my girl gets back can you play Happiness by the Fray?" I ask. He nods his head and I thank him. Sitting here by myself as I wait for Aria, reminds me of those nights long ago when Hardy was too busy with his dates and I found myself drowning my sorrows. I take a gulp of the dark liquid and look down into the glass.

"I like her…" I hear her voice. Sara. I don't even have to look to know she's back, but this time we aren't alone. Then again, the people in here are either too drunk to notice or too wrapped up in their dance partner to even notice a guy sitting talking to thin air. I finally pull my eyes from my glass and cautiously glance into the mirror and I see her sitting beside me. She has her hair dangling in loose curls around her face with her head propped up on her hand, as her elbow rests against the wooden countertop. I can feel her eyes gazing into me as I take another sip.

"I thought you didn't like bars?" I start the obvious. Wondering why she's even here when I'm with Aria.

"I don't," she pauses and I can't help but sneak a peek at her. "I just follow the girls and they lead me to you." She smiles. I feel her heel kicking the back of my leg as she crosses her legs. She's dressed in a dark navy blue dress that fits snuggly around her thin waist.

"Well if you hadn't left me we would be here together." I swallow rather coldly, downing the last of my drink.

"Don't push me away." She says, her voice not angry, but rather calm and collected. "You're angry." She states. She always knows what I'm feeling.

"I am not." I defend. I push my glass away from me, and sit up straighter. Gaining the courage to look her in the eyes I point my finger from her to the bathroom. "Look, I'm trying to move on." I clench my jaw.

"Good…she needs you." she nods, her smile never fading. I swallow my anger at seeing her reaction; she had her ways of calming me down with just the simplest of words. "And you need her." She explains. She takes my hand in hers and I can see the glow of our wedding bands once again before she pulls my attention away from them. I feel the drinks slowly start to take effect, but I'm still able to concentrate for the most part. "But I will always be with you…" she squeeze my hand in reassurance. "On the count of two…" she whispers. I close my eyes and count to two.

A hand grips my shoulder lightly and I open my eyes seeing Aria standing beside me.

"Sorry for the wait, the line was long in the girls bathroom." She apologizes.

"Its no problem." I scratch the back of my neck and suck in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. At that moment I can here the familiar beginning to our song and we both smile.

"B26." We say at the same time. I scoot off the bar stool and she wraps her arms around my neck as we begin to dance around the room. I close my eyes smelling her perfume she must have put on in the restroom. It smells like lilacs. Opening my eyes I spot Sara sitting on the bar stool from earlier and I take another deep breath. I just had too much to drink. I tell myself, but when I look again she is still sitting there. I know she's not really there, but everything was reminding me of her. I slowly pull away from Aria, her hands falling from my neck as she questions me.

"Are you okay?" she asks concerned. I rub my fingers along her waist and clear my throat.

"Yeah um…I think I just had too much to drink. Can we just go back to the house?" I ask. She brings her right hand up to my face and cups it gently.

"Sure we can…" she nods.

~EZRIA~

The front door to the Hasting lake house opens with a click as I walk behind Aria who ushers me inside before shutting the door. My head is a little fuzzy as I walk to the couch along the wall.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and take a quick shower." Aria tells me as she uses the handrail on the staircase to keep her balance as she removes her shoes. "Are you sure your going to be okay?" she asks again for like the tenth time on our ride home.

"I'm sure…" I bow my head and motion for her to go upstairs. When I hear her tiny feet padding her way up the stairs I place my head in my hands and groan. I can already feel the hangover as I try to keep the room from spinning.

"Why did you leave?" She has now followed me here. "You were having fun with her." I can feel her hand on top of mine, and I let it fall to my lap. Opening my eyes I see her crouched in front of me, still dressed in her blue dress.

"I couldn't do it." I bite my tongue. "Not with you sitting there…" I explain. She sighs and lets her hand fall from my lap to the floor beside her. "I felt like I was cheating on you…on her." I reveal, even though I knew she had already known the answer.

"I told you," she pauses, and I gather my strength to look her in the eyes. "You can never erase who we were or what we had." She whispers. "We burned so bright together." She adds. "What you have with Aria will never take away what we had because what you have with her is just as rare." She details even further. Despite my clouded state of mind from the drinks, I know what she means. My heart knows what she means. I sit in the silence with Sara at my feet as I listen to the shower in the bathroom upstairs. As I sit, I contemplate what Sara had written me on the notebook in my car. The note I had once had tucked inside the glove compartment which I found during my tantrum on the passenger seat.

"The lyrics you wrote…" I finally say, my voice shaky and barely above a whisper. "You told me that you would find away to come back to me, is this how by sending Aria to me?" I ask, looking up at her. Her face never changes expressions and for the first time I don't know what she's thinking. "I love you Sara, I do, but you're making me choose and it's just-"

"Who are you talking to?" I hear in the dark beside me. I hadn't realized the shower was turned off neither did I hear Aria's footsteps come down the stairs.

"No one…well to myself." I stand, hoping she just brushes it off as part of the alcohol. She nods and I take that as a sign that she bought it. Slowly I take steps towards her, even in just a hoodie and sweats with her hair still wet she looks stunning. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I just have a lot on my mind." I laugh, as I take her hands in mine.

"As long as your okay…" she smiles, she kisses me on the lips and when we pull away I let go of her hands, but she quickly finds them wrapped around her petite waist.

"Why don't we have our dance now?" I ask. She doesn't protest as I start to softly hum our song, her head rests against my chest as we move slowly around the room. Looking towards the couch where Sara had once been sitting in front of she is gone and it is just Aria and I.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read chapter six and for reviewing, following, and favoring the last chapter and hope you do the same for this one. I hope that by making it long, it made up for the very late update. Anyways I would Love to hear your thoughts. If you have any suggestions, questions, or things you would like to see PLEASE REVIEW OR PM me. **

**EZRIA FOREVER**


End file.
